Cry
by Amber Lee1
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other. But a new program at school will not allow them to avoid each other any more. Will they ever get along?
1. A Change in the System

Chapter 1  
  
"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to them. A whistle sounded so they said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the train.  
  
"C'mon, let's find a compartment before they're all taken," Ron suggested. He opened the door to the one furthest to the back. Mistake.  
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" came a cold voice from inside.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry said with gritted teeth. He refused to start off their sixth year badly.  
  
"Were you talking to me, Potter?" Malfoy asked; his voice tone was dangerous. Harry reached for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"It's not worth it," she told him calmly.  
  
"That's it, Potter. Listen to the mudblood," Malfoy taunted, smirking.  
  
"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled. Hermione had her wand out, pointed at Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Call me a mudblood one more time, Malfoy, and I swear you will regret it," she threatened.  
  
"What are you going to do? Force yourself on me?" he asked. "You're right, that is about the worst thing you can do." He pretended to shudder at the thought. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back and glared at him. She was not going to let him see her cry, ever.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, let's go," Harry said, shooting Malfoy a dark look as he gently directed Hermione away. After they got seated in their compartment, a fugitive tear escaped from her eye. She wiped it away furiously and focused her gaze out the window. Harry put his arm around her.  
  
"Don't let him get to you," he said softly. "You're probably the best girl he could ever be with," he said, trying to cheer her up. "I mean that as a compliment," he added quickly.  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. I really don't know what I'd do without you two."  
  
"Probably end up murdering Malfoy and be sent to Azkaban," Ron joked, which made them all laugh.  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly. Hermione immersed herself in the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, while Harry and Ron took up their normal conversation of quidditch. Soon, they arrived, unloaded, and gathered in the Great Hall for the start-of-term ceremony.  
  
"Being that I am famished, we'll eat before announcements," Dumbledore said after the Sorting. Immediately after this was said, food appeared on every table in the Great Hall and the students began to eat.  
  
" 'is ih gooh," said Ron, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, hiding a smile by taking a drink from her goblet. Ron finished swallowing the potatoes, then said, "I said, this is good." Hermione and Harry mumbled their agreement.  
  
In only twenty minutes, nearly everyone was full and the plates began clearing themselves. Dumbledore stood up, clapping his hands to catch everyone's attention.  
  
"First years, and older students, are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to all students. Classes starting first term begin tomorrow. Also, this year we will be starting a new type of program," he announced.  
  
Throughout the Great Hall, there were murmurs about what could be happening this year. Older students were accustomed to expecting the unexpected, so they were a bit more worried than the first years.  
  
"Most of the staff here at Hogwarts feel that there are too many...unpleasant feelings toward other students, especially with interhouse relations," Dumbledore said. Everyone knew this concerned mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin. Many students from those houses began to feel nervous. What were they going to have to do?  
  
"Therefore, we will be assigning each student a partner from another house. Some will be chosen specially, and others will be random. You can consult the list on the bulletin board in your house common room to find out who your partner is. Being that this may be difficult for some of you, you are only required to spend one hour a day with your partner. Study together, talk, get to know each other. And those of you who think they can skip the hour each day will find that we have set up charms all over the castle. When you spend that hour, you will be detected and checked off for the day. At the end of the day, we will know who spent their hour and who didn't. I recommend you all suffice the hour, or you could be stuck with your partner for a whole week!" Dumbledore explained. "Now, I think that is all. You may proceed to your common rooms."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron had particularly dreading feelings about this because everyone knew their enemies.  
  
"We all know who my 'partner' will be," Harry said grumpily.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "Malfoy."  
  
When they got to the common room, everyone was gathered around the bulletin board.  
  
"Might as well go see who we got," Ron said, drearily. They looked at the list...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter. Bit of a cliffhanger. I have good plans for this story, so I hope you all like it. R/R!!  
  
*muah* *~*Amber*~* 


	2. Stuck Together

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: First I want to say thanks so much for all the good reviews!! I love getting good reviews, which is why I'm updating so fast. I am working on the third chapter now, so if you all like the second one, I'll keep going. Special thanks to:  
  
DarkWolf90- I'm glad you like the plot.  
  
milenium03- Thank you so much. I really tried to think of something different 'cause you're right-so many stories are all the same. I'll continue!  
  
Lila- It seems we are alike. I love Hermione and Draco together. I love Draco period, but if I can't be with him, must be Hermione LOL. I guess you'll see what happens :)  
  
Daintress- I'll look at your fics as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!! I know the first chapter was more of a prologue, but the second is a little more informative.  
  
smetterling- I'm glad you're interested. Here's the second chapter!  
  
Erica- Thanks, I'll update as often as possible!!  
  
Ok, here's the next chapter!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Gryffindor Students- 6th Years  
  
Parvati Patil*****Milicent Bulstrode  
Seamus Finnigan***Pansy Parkinson  
Lavender Brown*******Blaise Zabini  
Ronald Weasley****Vincent Crabbe  
Harry Potter******Gregory Goyle  
Hermione Granger***Draco Malfoy  
Neville Longbottom***Hannah Abbott  
  
Ron scanned the list. "Crabbe!" he said disgustedly. "Great, I'm stuck with an oaf that hasn't a clue of which way is left or right!"  
  
"Mine's no better," Harry glumly pointed out. "Goyle may be taller, but he's even more brainless than Crabbe."  
  
They scanned the list for Hermione's name. She, however, had already spotted it, and her mouth hung open in horror.  
  
"M...Malfoy? Is Dumbledore crazy?! He knows we can't even be in one room together without hexing each other. Does he want me dead?" she yelled. Ron and Harry looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I'm guessing your pairing wasn't random, so I doubt they'll make change," Harry said. "But if he makes you too miserable, you tell us," he said. Hermione smiled weakly. This was going to be horrible. Just horrible.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day, the breakfast table was full of conversations.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck with Milicent Bulstrode!" Parvati was saying. "She'll kill me!"  
  
"Well, at least it's not Blaise Zabini. He is so mean!" Lavender cried.  
  
"Stop whining!" Ron said loudly. "Hermione's stuck with Malfoy, and that's worse than Milicent and Blaise." Lavender and Parvati looked down. Indeed, Malfoy was one hundred times worse.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The first lesson they had was Double Potions with the Slytherins. Taking their usual seats, the three of them glanced around to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy sitting in their usual seats. Malfoy seemed to be scowling more than usual; he must have seen who his partner was.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes for us to seat you with your partner whenever possible," Snape said. He didn't look enthralled with the idea, but then again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be tortured a bit more. "Ok, starting in the front: Zabini, Brown; Bulstrode, Patil; Goyle, Potter; Malfoy, Granger; Crabbe, Weasley." All the Gryffindors groaned as they moved to their assigned seats.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your attitudes!" Snape snapped, jumping at the chance to be cruel to them. Harry and Ron sat silently; Crabbe and Goyle were too thick to even pick a fight. Hermione sat stiffly, wishing she were back at home. This year was getting worse and worse.  
  
I cannot believe I am stuck with a mudblood all year, Malfoy thought. He had already made up his mind to ignore her whenever possible. They began making their potion. Might as well try to be nice, Hermione thought.  
  
"Can you please hand me the newt tails?" she asked Malfoy, sounding as nice as she could.  
  
"Get them yourself," he answered coldly. She got angry quickly.  
  
"Look, I hate this as much as you do. Probably more. But there's nothing we can do about it. Can you at least be civilized?" she said, her teeth clenched. He smirked.  
  
"Get them yourself, please," he said. Hermione fumed. She stood up and reached over him, grabbing the newt tails.  
  
"Great, now I have to wash my robes and take a shower. You touched me," he said. She glared at him coldly. The words hurt, but she couldn't show him weakness. I don't care what he says anyway, she told herself.  
  
The rest of that lesson was silent. Right before the end, she decided she had to speak to him about their hour "bonding" time for the day.  
  
"Where are we spending our hour today?" she asked, not hiding her tone. He let out an impatient breath and rolled his eyes.  
  
"After dinner, go to the library. I suppose if we sit at the same table, it will count as our time for today," he said, sneering.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," she said firmly.  
  
"I'll tell you what I like," he retorted. "Why? Because I hate you. Because you're insignificant. And because I'll curse you," he answered himself. Luckily, the bell rang, so she stormed off before her temper got the better of her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Unfortunately, all of the lessons they had that day were doubled with Slytherin, which meant Hermione had to sit with Malfoy all day. Harry and Ron were bored to death being that sitting with Crabbe or Goyle was like sitting alone. Hermione wasn't bored, she was infuriated. Each civilized word she said to Malfoy earned three nasty remarks back. It was only the first day and she was already fed up with it. They hadn't even had one daily hour session yet!  
  
She, Harry, and Ron headed down to dinner together. Ron had already spent his hour with Crabbe after lunch. They had sat in the room used for study hall. According to Ron, Crabbe stared blankly at the wall while Ron buried his nose in his Potions homework, so you know it must have been boring.  
  
Harry had managed to set it up so that he and Goyle were in the library for their hour at exactly the same time Hermione and Malfoy were there, "just in case Malfoy gave her trouble".  
  
Way too soon, dinner was over, and Harry and Hermione were heading to the library for an hour of Hell.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. I know there's still not alot of action in it, but I gotta set it up right. And you can't rush things too much :) R/R!! 


	3. Draco's Past in an Hour

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you all liked this story so far. This next chapter is a little short but the fourth will be longer. It's already as long as this one, and I'm not finished yet. Special thanks to:  
  
kole17- Thanks for the great reviews!! We should have another conversation about Tom soon, I miss them! LOL Thanks for waiting "patiently". Don't worry, I didn't mind your impatientness. Hope you like this one!  
  
Erica- Here's the third one, I hope you like it!  
  
Sheezy-mah-neezy- The pairings are just to give the Gryffindors enemies...except for Neville. He got a nice person. Dumbledore didn't think he could handle a Slytherin. As for seeing this kind of story on FictionAlley, I can honestly say I never read a story like this so I didn't mean for it to be like any other story. But thanks, I hope it is better in this chapter.  
  
Lila- Your use of "heart-to-heart" gave me an idea for this chapter. They really do have a heart-to-heart. Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
ZeroIsPlural- Thanks for reviewing. I like your stories, too. And how could anyone think Blaise is a girl?! LOL. I hope you like this.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Malfoy and Goyle were already in the library when Harry and Hermione got there. Malfoy turned and looked at Goyle, who was at the table behind him. He looked lost. Malfoy smirked to himself. It's probably the only time he'd ever been in a library, he thought. He watched Potter mumble something to Granger, then sit across from Goyle. He studied Granger intently. She's not bad-looking, he thought. Too bad she's such an annoying mudblood. She sat down across from him, saying nothing, and opened a book. He went back to his reading.   
  
Every once in a while, Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. It's a shame he's such a jerk, she thought, because he really is gorgeous. She decided these were dangerous thoughts, so she concentrated on her book. She began to hum "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Over the summer, she had gone to see "A Walk to Remember", and the song was her favorite part. Her humming was soft, so it didn't attract Madame Pince. It did, however, attract Malfoy.  
  
Ok, so she sings good, he thought. Big deal. He glanced at her. She didn't seem to notice she was humming.  
  
"Shut up, Granger, I'm trying to read," he snapped. Her head jerked up and she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you could read," she said innocently.  
  
"You don't know me at all," he retorted.  
  
  
  
"What's there to know? You're evil and cruel, you're spoiled, you're a snob, and you hate me and my friends. That's all I need to know," she said shrugging.  
  
"That's where you're wrong," he said. "You can do better than that, you've got the brains." Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to take that as a compliment. She decided to ignore it.  
  
"Why are you so bitter all the time?" she asked. His eyes, which were considerably light, now turned cold and dark.  
  
"You have no idea what my life is like. You think I'm bad? Get to know my father, and I'll look like an angel. You're too busy with your nose stuck in books to know anything about the real world." He stopped and suddenly pulled up the sleeve of his robe, rolling it up to his shoulder.   
  
"Look," he ordered. Hermione slowly peered across the table at the spot on his upper arm that he was indicating. A big reddened wound was deeply engraved in his flesh. Her jaw dropped and she looked at his face. Was that a tear? She shook her head, assuring herself that Draco Malfoy was definitely not crying.  
  
"Wh...what is that?" she asked, horrified that she knew the answer.  
  
"This would be the result of a curse that missed me by this much," he said, holding his fingers apart about three inches.  
  
"He...he wasn't aiming for your heart," she said, her voice full of questions.  
  
"No, just close enough to scare me into doing his will," Draco replied.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"I don't need your pity. Just know you have it easy," he shot at her angrily. He glanced at her face. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. He felt his heart soften. Soften? Draco Malfoy's heart never softened.  
  
"Sorry," she repeated quietly. Luckily, their voices had been kept low, so Harry hadn't heard any of their conversation.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Draco shrugged. Hermione was shocked. Were they actually having a civilized conversation? And why did she feel like she wanted to hug him, to let him know he could have real friends? He's really not so bad when he's being nice, she thought. He's almost...appealing.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" asked a voice, dragging her away from her thoughts. After their heart-to-heart (*side note to Lila*), Draco had gone back to reading. Now, as she looked up, he was standing over her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, no reason," she answered quickly. Why am I all nervous? she thought.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in Herbology tomorrow, then," he said awkwardly. He left the library before she could respond. She looked at the clock. Their hour was up. Harry stood up and sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"So, how was it?" he asked.  
  
"...okay," she replied slowly. She was still a bit surprised that they had kind of gotten along.  
  
"He's really not that bad once you get to know him," she told Harry, matter-of-factly. Harry almost fell off of his chair.  
  
"You're not serious," he said, trying to convince himself she was kidding.  
  
"No, actually, I am," she said, smiling. She stood up and left.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In Herbology the next day, Draco felt extremely awkward. They were, of course, doubled with Gryffindor, so he was sitting with Hermione. Neither of them had exchanged words all lesson. Draco was confused because he had been nice to her. Hermione was confused because she was beginning to fall for him. Before, apart from his looks, she would never have felt attracted to him. No, I don't love him, she thought. I just like him. No, you love him, said another voice in her head.   
  
She suddenly felt as though someone was looking at her. She turned to see Draco staring at her as though he had never seen her before. She felt the heat in her cheeks. Why do I have to blush? she thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing," he mumbled quickly, then turned back to his work. What was the matter? he thought. I am not falling for her. Never. No way, he told himself. But he couldn't help remembering how nice she had been, and how sorry she looked, despite all those years he had tortured her. No one had ever been like that to him. Not even his mother. But he couldn't start being nice. Then again, he didn't want to be like his father. He hated his father. And he didn't care what his father thought. I will try to be nice, he decided.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't make up her mind. Was he really worth liking, or would he just turn around and be cruel again? Needing to find out, she decided to test it.  
  
"Draco, what did you put for number four on your list of uses for this plant?" she asked. He turned his head so fast it looked as though his neck would snap. Her heart skipped a beat. He's going to insult me, she thought, her heart sinking. Actually, he was just taken aback for two reasons. For one, she was asking him for help on work. Secondly, she asked as though they'd been friends forever. He got over his shock quickly.  
  
"Oh, um...it eases burning pains," he answered.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and she couldn't help smiling. This was definitely out of character for him, but hey, it fit fine. She definitely liked this new Draco. But how would her friends react?  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I am trying to not rush into Draco and Hermione's relationship. It's hard keeping them in character, but I'm trying. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school. I hope you like this story. Please R/R! 


	4. A Date for the Ball

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed! You seriously gave me a motive to continue writing. Special thanks to:  
  
post-its rock- I totally understand what you mean by their relationship going too fast. I have tried and tried, and I cannot think of a way to keep it gradual, because in reality, they'd never get together. So I'm just gonna let it happen. Any feelings they could ever have would seem fast, because of how opposite they are, you know what I mean? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Orli's EEPs Chica- Thank you so much. That's like, the best compliment I've gotten in awhile. I'll try to update often.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up abruptly. There was alot of loud talking going on in the common room. I wonder what's wrong, she thought to herself. She decided to go down to see what it was all about. She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked Harry and Ron when she got down to the common room.  
  
"There's going to be a ball," Harry said glumly.  
  
"Oh, how fun!" Hermione said excitedly. She looked at the expressions on Harry and Ron's face. "What is the big deal?"  
  
"We have to ask someone from a different house. Part of the 'new program'," Ron said.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Well at least it's not assigned. Harry, you can ask Cho. And Ron, you can go with Parvati's sister," she suggested. Of course, Harry had already been thinking of asking Cho. But Ron had no intention of repeating fourth year's Yule Ball. They walked down to breakfast, each thinking of the upcoming ball.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter about the ball. It was to be an Autumn Ball; the colors would be all reds, yellows, oranges, browns, and golds. They would be wearing formal dresses and tuxes. Parvati and Lavender sat down next to Hermione; across from them were Ron, Harry, Neville, and Seamus. Lavender and Parvati were planning on going to Hogsmeade to shop for dresses, shoes, and make-up. Harry, Ron, and Seamus were discussing who to ask to the ball.  
  
"No one from Slytherin, that's for sure," Ron said.  
  
"I'm going to ask Cho. Before someone else does," Harry added, thinking of what happened fourth year. Hermione vaguely heard any of the conversation around her. Who would she go with? Her only friends were in Gryffindor. No one from any other house really liked her. Little did she know, she wouldn't have this problem very long.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
That same day, during lunch, a fourth year from Ravenclaw asked Hermione to the ball. She almost spat out her juice.  
  
"You're so smart and pretty, and I'd really like it if you'd go to the ball with me," the boy said shyly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but...I'm, uh...already going with someone else," she replied. He looked a bit sad, but nodded and walked away. She felt bad, but she just couldn't go with some fourth year she didn't know. She turned back to her friends, all of whom were ready to burst out with laughter. Ron was first to let go. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"That's very mean," she told him. Harry looked at her sympathetically. The same thing had happened to him before, too. Throughout the rest of the day, three more boys of various ages and houses had asked Hermione to the ball. She wasn't trying to be picky or snobby, but she had politely turned them down. She didn't like any of them, and she preferred to go with someone she knew. Classes were peaceful today. No, she didn't get to talk to Harry or Ron, but she wasn't bickering with Malfoy either. They seemed to be getting along. She could tell he was making extra efforts to be nice.  
  
A few times, he started to say something nasty or call her "Granger", but he always stopped himself. She could turn out to be my only true friend, he reasoned. Harry and Ron noticed the change, too. When they passed Malfoy in the corridor, he didn't remark. They weren't conversing or anything, but they seemed to settle for a peace truce. The last class before dinner was Transfiguration. Draco took his seat by Hermione. Before class started, he noticed Lavender trying to get Hermione's attention.  
  
"Psss," she whispered. Hermione turned around.  
  
"Do you wanna come with Parvati and I to pick out dresses for the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I'm going," Hermione answered. "I haven't got a date yet."  
  
"You'll get one. Will you come?" she asked again.  
  
"Sure. It sounds like fun," she answered smiling. Draco had overheard their conversation. He had no idea who he was going to ask to the ball. At least he had an excuse to not ask Pansy, since she was from the same house.  
  
He suddenly got an idea. He could ask Hermione to the ball. Wow, did I just think that? he asked himself. Well, it could be a friendly thing. I'll show my father I'm not like him, he told himself.  
  
"Uh, Hermione," he said. "Do you wanna...you know...go to the ball with me?" he asked. he almost passed out when he saw her face. Was she blushing? Could she like him?  
  
"Are you serious?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Well, yes. We've been kinda like friends lately. We're partnered in the program. If you don't want to, I completely understand. I know I haven't been the best person to you, or Potter and Weasley. I just thought that since I had no one to go with, and you had no one to go with..." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione's heart was beating wildly. Did Draco Malfoy just ask her to the ball? It certainly looked like it. She gathered all her courage to reply. "Yeah, okay," she answered casually.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Oh, we can meet in the library same as yesterday for that hour, if you want," he said. She nodded. Soon class was over and she went to catch up with Harry and Ron. She had to tell them who her date was eventually. It might as well be as soon as possible.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you Malfoy has changed?" she asked them on the way down to dinner.  
  
"Strangely, yes I would," Harry said, surprising her. "He hasn't said one nasty remark to me since on the train." Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do you think is up?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's nice," Harry shrugged.  
  
"He asked me to the ball, you know," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What? He did?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is it a trick?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"I honestly don't think so," Hermione said. "He was being sincere. And I can always spot lies. He's...changed somehow," she told them.  
  
"So, you're going with him? To the ball, I mean," Ron asked, trying to hide his resentful feelings.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to try it," she said. "I really think he's changed. He's...nice," she told them.  
  
"He's changed a bit, but I wouldn't go as far as to say he's nice," Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Either way, I'd like to give him a chance, and I want you two to support it," she told them.  
  
"Ok, Hermione. We trust you," said Ron. She smiled. Dinner was delicious. Ron was busy stuffing his face, while almost everyone else was busy discussing further plans for the Autumn Ball.  
  
"Don't forget, shopping tomorrow," Parvati told Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Harry, did you ask Cho yet?" Ron stopped eating to ask. All eyes at the Gryffindor table turned on Harry. He blushed.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, uncomfortable with all this attention. Ron's fork dropped onto his plate with a clatter.  
  
"Well? What did she say?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"She wanted to know what color her dress should be," Harry replied grinning. Ron looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked.  
  
"That would mean 'yes',"Harry answered.  
  
"Harry, that's wonderful! This will be so great!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed, yet with a bit less enthusiasm. Hermione sensed the problem at once. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll have a date," she said reassuringly. As if on cue, Padma Patil came over to their table.  
  
"Ron, can I talk to you for a minute, over there?" she asked, pointing to a corner of the room.  
  
"Uh, sure," he said, bewildered. He thought she hated him, after the Yule Ball. He got up with her and she led him away, out of earshot.  
  
"What's that about?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at Hermione. She shrugged, and they looked over in Ron's direction. He was heading back to the table. His facial expression was hard to read.  
  
"I don't believe it," he said, sitting down. "She asked me to the ball."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said. This is great, she thought. We all have dates, and we're not fighting with Malfoy. The year is going good.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: This wasn't as long as I thought, but I guess it'll have to do. I hope you all liked this one. I think the next couple of chapters will be better, so it might be awhile till I update again. Gotta spend some time on them. Thanks so much for reviewing. R/R!! 


	5. A Change of Mind and Shopping

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: I cannot believe all the positive comments I'm getting. I really didn't expect it at all but thanks so much!! Special thanks to:  
  
vkh214- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lila- "A Walk to Remember" is my favorite movie. It is so sad and depressing though. But I love the songs from it, and that is why I chose to add that in, LOL. Thanks for the compliments, and don't worry, I am random too!!  
  
Erica- Thanks so much!!!!!!!!  
  
Raven- I'm glad you like this. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
shauna b- I know, it did go fast but I think you may be surprised by this chapter. I decided to do something about how fast they were moving. I hope it's alright. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
snowyangel83- I'm glad you like the plot, and I appreciate you saying that I kept them in character well. I try to keep good grammar because it does make it easier to understand. It's hard reading a story with bad grammar. Draco's wound was, unfortunately, a cliche, but I like justifying his attitude by saying his father is so horrible :)  
  
...and of course, I must include kole17- Wow, I miss our conversations so much!! I hope you start getting more of a chance to be online so we can talk more!!!!! Thanks so much for everything!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Hermione gathered her things and headed to the library. It had taken awhile, but she had finally convinced Harry that she would be all right this time. The library was practically empty with the exception of Madame Pince, and now, Hermione. She sat down at the table, took her Arithmancy book out of her bag, and began to do her homework. She glanced up as Draco entered the library, but then averted her eyes back to her book.  
  
"Let's get this over with," he said, making her head jerk up.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Just go back to your reading, Granger. 59 minutes to go," he snapped. Hermione's jaw dropped. She'd thought things were okay between them. What about the ball? It was just this morning he asked, wasn't it? Had she fallen asleep and dreamt it all? She looked into his eyes; he was glaring at her, but when her eyes met his, she noticed a trace of guilt. Maybe even a bit of remorse. Now she was really confused. He looked away.  
  
She decided to ask him about what exactly was going on. She knew he had asked her to the ball. She knew they had gotten along.  
  
"What's going on?" she demanded. He looked taken aback by her boldness. It seemed he wasn't going to get off easy. He had wanted to avoid any situation that could make him feel sorry. He decided to put up his emotional block.  
  
"This afternoon, I was thinking. We'll never be friends. It's just not going to happen. You'll have to find someone else to go to the ball with," he said, rather coldly.  
  
Malfoy had been insulting and torturing Hermione ever since first year. But not even the name "Mudblood" had hurt as bad as these words. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She packed up her bag and fled the library. It hadn't even been 10 minutes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
At nine o'clock that evening, Hermione received a message from Dumbledore. He wanted her to report to his office. When she arrived, she noticed that there was another person talking to him. He was seated with his back to her, so that all she could see was some silvery blonde hair. How she wanted the smack the back of his head. However, Dumbledore looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us. Please sit down," he said, gesturing at the chair beside Malfoy.  
  
"I'd rather stand, Professor," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"But I insist," he said, peering over his half-moon glasses at her. Reluctantly, she sat down, taking great care to not look at Malfoy at all.  
  
"Now, I have resources to tell me that you were 54 minutes short of an hour for today. May I ask for an explanation?"  
  
"Well, you see, Professor, she just ran out of the library for no reason. It wasn't my fault," Malfoy explained, putting on his innocent act.  
  
"No, I never would have run away if he hadn't been so horrible to me!" Hermione protested angrily. Malfoy glared at her and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
"Being that you both share a bit of fault, we must stick to the rules of the program," Dumbledore said. Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Oh no, she thought. Oh no, oh no, oh no! She knew what was coming.  
  
"You must spend an entire week together. I am insisting that you go to the ball together, and after the ball, arrangements will be made for your week," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?!" Malfoy yelled, jumping out of his seat outraged. "You can't do that! It's not fair!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please lower your voice. It will be as I said, because I cannot let your war of six years go on any longer. It can become dangerous," he said. "Now, you best be off. The ball is in two days, and you should be preparing."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"...and so now, I have to go to the ball with Malfoy and spend an entire week with only him!" she finished. Back in the common room, Harry and Ron had been waiting for Hermione to return. She had explained everything from the scene in the library to her visit to Dumbledore's office. Harry volunteered to go talk to Dumbledore right away, and Ron was set on bloodying up Malfoy, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, Dumbledore is dead set on this, and I am not letting you two get in trouble on my account." Neither of the boys bothered to disagree with her; she did not look in the mood.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going shopping with Lavender and Parvati, and I am not letting Malfoy ruin this for me!" she said defiantly. And she left. Ron and Harry were a bit shocked at her boldness and defiance, but they decided to leave it alone and went to bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Ooh, look at this one!" Parvati said in awe. She was eyeing a long, auborn-colored gown. It was strapless, and the shoes to match were high- heeled, with 3 straps weaving in and out of each other from the toe to the heel.  
  
"That would look great on you," Hermione agreed, and Lavender nodded.  
  
"I'm getting it," Parvati declared. Lavender had already picked out her dress. It was a light-brown color, but the way it was decorated made it breathtaking. The light-brown was like a tan color. Hermione was the only one who hadn't found a dress yet. She passed up the red one; too bright. The orangish ones were flat out ugly in her opinion. Suddenly, Lavender grabbed her arm and pulled her into the next display.  
  
"This is perfect!" she cried, showing it to Hermione. She had to agree. This dress had spaghetti straps, and it reached to the floor. The color of the dress competed with the color of honey. Parvati insisted that Hermione try it on. It fit like a second skin, all the way until it reached her calves, where it slightly fanned out to her feet. It was a perfect fit, and they all agreed she looked fantastic. That was all she needed to hear; she bought it, along with the shoes to match.  
  
The whole way back to the school, they chatted excitedly about the ball: their outfits, hair, make-up, and everything else. Hermione didn't even think of Malfoy the whole day.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: Wow, this was alot longer when it was written out on paper. Oh well, the ball is next!! I decided I could keep the plot more interesting if I made Draco and Hermione's relationship backslide. I hope you all liked this. R/R!! 


	6. The Autumn Ball Part I

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed!! It gives so much encouragement. I will answer the reviews, as always.  
  
My Comforting Lie33- Thanks so much. Here's your update!  
  
anonymous- Alyssa, you seem to be the only one who thinks so. :) To all who may be confused, this was my little sister.  
  
kole17- I'm glad I could help a bit with your story. Yes, Draco was a jerk, but isn't he always? LOL And you know me; he won't stay that way. I have to see about getting him nice again. Yay for us, we've been having fun conversations about him again!!! Love ya!  
  
snowyangel83- I know the twist isn't going to be as good as people expect, but I had to stall the relationship a bit. They would never get together that quickly after all those years of hate. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Lila- Unfortunately, I do not watch Saturday Night Live, but it sounds funny, what you said. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. I hope you like this!!  
  
Draco's-Tootsie23- Thanks for all the compliments. I hope you like this.  
  
amsev- Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Jennibear88- Thanks so much for reviewing. I tried to twist it up a bit, but it's difficult. Hope you like this!!  
  
Erica- Thanks for being so encouraging!!  
  
And now, to the story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
The morning of the Autumn Ball was very busy. Classes were cancelled for the day so that last-minute preparations could be made. Hermione was excited about her dress, but she was oh so depressed about having to go with Malfoy. How she wished she could go with Harry or Ron! Nevertheless, she was determined to have fun.  
  
After lunch, Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower to begin getting ready for the ball. She took a long, hot bath, soaking in perfumed bath oils. She washed her hair with lavender-scented shampoo, and matching conditioner. Then she headed to her dormitory to get dressed.  
  
First, she put on her dress, so that when she did her hair, it wouldn't get messed up. She brushed her teeth, and then got started on make- up. On her eyes, she used a little bit of black eyeliner, for definition, and then mascara. She rubbed gold shimmery eyeshadow onto her eyelids, almost up to her eyebrows, to give the sparkling effect. On her lips, she applied a gold lipstick color, so her make-up matched her dress. After applying foundation to give her face a rich complexion, she rubbed in lotion all over her body. It have her skin a soft shimmer. Finally satisfied with her face and body, she set to work on her hair.  
  
To get rid of that natural curly, frizzy look, she put a charm on it to make it smooth and straight. Then, she curled it so that it was wavy and flowing. The sun over the summer had naturally put highlights in her light brown hair. Freshly cleaned, it now was the perfect sunkissed color. She gazed at herself in the mirror. Wow, she thought. It doesn't even look like me. But I actually look beautiful! She set off to see Harry and Ron before the ball.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Shockingly, Draco felt bad about what he had done to Hermione. They were getting along so well. But he had become scared. Scared of the feelings he started to get when she was around. Scared of what he might do if he hadn't gotten control. His coldness towards her was the only way or him to stop liking her. It had to be done. When he had shown outrage in Dumbledore's office, it wasn't because he had to go to the ball with her, or even because he had to spend a week with her. It was because he was afraid that having to be with her all the time would loosen the control he had on his feelings.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
After Harry and Ron oohed and awed over how Hermione looked, and vice versa, they set off to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were meeting Cho and Padma at the entrance; needless to say, Hermione had no intention of meeting Malfoy before the ball.  
  
When they had gotten to the entrance, Hermione began to feel like a fifth wheel. They entered the Hall, and took in the decor and excitement.  
  
The ceiling was enchanted, so many leaves looked as though they were falling from the sky, but they never hit the floor. The only colors, on the tables and the walls, were the colors of autumn. It was beautiful. The five of them sat down at one of the tables together. Hermione scanned the Hall; maybe Malfoy wouldn't show up. Unfortunately, her eyes fell on the back of a light blonde head. For once, his hair wasn't slicked back. It hung loosely: hot. No, she thought firmly. These thoughts will stop right now; I hate him. He's foul! She quickly turned around as his head turned in her direction.  
  
He planned on staying with his friends all night. Trying to stay unseen, he pushed his way through the crowd, as far away from Hermione as he could get. Unfortunately, he looked up and Dumbledore caught his eye. Malfoy didn't have to be telepathic to know what Dumbledore meant. He had to talk to Granger.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
He put on his confident face and strolled over to where Hermione was talking with her friends.  
  
"Let's go," he said. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Didn't I say before that you don't tell me what to do?" she asked defiantly.  
  
"Just come on. We've got to dance at least once."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," she told him. He rolled his eyes and went back to where he was before.  
  
"Geez, he has more mood swings than you, Hermione," Ron said, widening his eyes. Hermione hit him, but playfully.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "First he's horrible to you, then he is nice, then he turns around and is completely awful to you, and now he's being nice again!" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Have fun," Harry said, and Hermione caught his sarcasm. Ron, however, didn't pick up on it and asked Harry how she was supposed to have fun with Malfoy. Hermione left Harry to explain this simple comment to Ron. She made her way over to Malfoy, mustering all the courage and defiance she could. She wasn't going to back down.  
  
"Well?" she asked, crossing her arms. He smirked at her. A slow song began to play.  
  
"Ok, this song's good enough," he decided, and he walked onto the dance floor, expecting her to follow. "Aren't you coming?" he asked, turning around. She imitated his smirk, quite well, and then followed. When they got to an empty space, he turned to her. Reluctantly, he put his hands on her waist, stiffly, I might add. She put her hands on his shoulders mechanically. (A/N: At our school dances in 4th - 7th grade, there was a certain amount of space required between a girl and a guy if you're slow- dancing. That description of Draco and Hermione was inspired from my school dances. Just thought I'd explain that.)  
  
They began to "dance", each avoiding the other's eyes. Hermione was feeling helpless. She was furious at him for what he did to her in the library. But the feeling she got when they were dancing, only a foot apart, was not anger. She knew what it was, and she didn't want to admit it. It was attraction. She fought herself in her thoughts.  
  
He's so horrible.  
  
Yes, but he's cute.  
  
But he's mean!  
  
But remember when he was nice to you?  
  
No, he's pure evil; it was an act.  
  
He can change.  
  
Yes...he can...  
  
So then change him.  
  
I don't know...  
  
(A/N: I hope you don't think I'm portraying her as mentally unstable. I'm just trying to show how her thoughts went back and forth.)  
  
She smells good, thought Draco. What the heck is your problem? he chastised himself. What happened to driving her away? It's really not what I want, he reasoned. Maybe I should just "throw all caution to the wind"?  
  
"Granger," he said. He hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud till she looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"What?" she asked, not unkindly. How can she still be nice to me after how I've treated her? he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did," he muttered. She was so surprised about what he said that she stepped on his foot. He winced.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she said. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden? Why do you keep changing?" she asked.  
  
"It's complicated. You'd never understand. I'm just sorry, ok?" he said. She bit her lip and nodded. She still looked suspicious.  
  
"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me. I'm not the cruel, heartless person I seem to be. My father played a big part in that. It's no excuse for how I've been, but he does have faults. But I'm trying," he said, getting angry.  
  
Oh no, he's doing it again, she thought. He's being sensitive, and making me like him. The song had ended and another had started. It was another slow song. They continued dancing. Across the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
A/N: I decided to make the ball into two chapters. There is alot more I want to put into the ball, and the last sentence of this chapter seemed like such a great closing! LOL. R/R!! 


	7. The Autumn Ball Part II

Chapter 7  
  
A/N: As usual, special thanks to:  
  
kole17- Thanks so much, hunn. I love talking to you online, and helping with your story. It's fun. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer.  
  
Artemis MoonClaw- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Lila- Sorry you had to wait so long. I got a bit lazy, but I'm back. I'll get writing the next chapter right away.  
  
Erica/My Comforting Lie33- Thank you, I tried to be descriptive enough, without overdoing it. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer. Hope you like!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
I think I'll take a moment to explain Dumbledore's part in all this. Dumbledore, as you know, is very wise. He knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were rivals. Not one Gryffindor got along with a Slytherin. This was why he decided to start a program. He didn't want to force anyone to become friends, but he wanted to stop the constant fighting.  
  
There were three pairings that had not been random. Actually, there were four. He had paired Neville Longbottom with Hannah Abbot. That poor boy would have been miserable with any Slytherin. However, there were very good reasons for the Golden Trio.  
  
Harry Potter and Dain Goyle, and Ron Weasley and Vincent Crabbe. Yes, Dumbledore had known about the Polyjuice Potion in their second year. It was no coincidence. Of course, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's pairing had been carefully thought out. If you remember, Dumbledore is skilled at Legilimency to a certain extent. He knew what was going on in their heads. They just needed a push. And then, they'd ben an example to the other students.  
  
After the first song Draco and Hermione danced to, Dumbledore saw they were talking. So he made sure another slow song had come on. It was working.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Where you were left:  
  
"...It's no excuse for how I've been, but he does have faults. But I'm trying," he said, getting angry.  
  
Oh no, he's doing it again, she thought. He's being sensitive, and making me like him. The song had ended and another had started...  
  
They were still dancing, but not as mechanically as they had been before. Hermione looked at Draco, studying his face. He looked really worked up about it. Something told her he was being truthful. He really was struggling about his home life. He was trying to be better.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Now it was his turn to step on her foot.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't worry about it," he said, in response to her offer. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Draco, if you're really trying, you've got to lighten up a bit. Don't be so hard-shelled," she told him. He was about to say a snide remark, but he bit his tonque. Be nice, he reminded himself, like a mother would remind her child.  
  
"Sure," he said. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Really? You'll talk to me about it?" she asked.  
  
"I said I would, didn't I?" he asked, a little annoyed. Instead of returning the bitterness, she smiled. He rolled his eyes. He hated softness; it hurt his ego. But that's how his father is, and it wasn't how he wanted to be.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat down at a table near a corner of the Hall. No one else was around; Harry and Ron were dancing with their dates, as was everyone else. Hermione looked at Draco expectantly. He began to rethink this whole "soft" act. It wasn't him at all. He pushed it out of his mind. After all, Harry was soft-shelled, but he wasn't a wimp, no matter how often Draco made fun of him about it.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, why do you think you're always so bitter?" she suggested.  
  
"I'm not here for a counseling session," he snapped.  
  
"I didn't say you were. I was just trying to he--" she said softly, but he cut her off.  
  
"What, help me? You think you can help what my life's been like all these years? No one can 'help'," he said angrily, biting off the word "help" as though it left a nasty taste on his tongue. "No one ever wanted to help then, and I don't need it now," he spat.  
  
Hermione looked ready to cry. Draco could see her eyes glazed over.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softening. "I didn't mean to bite your head off," he said. "My father was never a good person. He was always horrible," he began. Hermione shifted in her seat and got set to listen. She was very curious as to what caused him to become so emotional.  
  
"You probably know he's a Death Eater. He would...practice curses on me. Not the very serious ones, but things like Imperius and Cruciatus. I got used to it after awhile. It's like, if you hold an ice cube in your hand, the first couple minutes hurt. But after awhile, your hand becomes numb, and you can't feel it anymore," he explained. "I don't know what's worse: the physical pain of the curses, or the mental pain of knowing your own father didn't care what you felt."  
  
Hermione sat there, stunned. She knew Lucius was terrible, but not like this. It was unimaginable.  
  
"To everyone else, it looks like I'm a spoiled brat. But do you know out of the twenty servants in our house, not one serves me? My father forbade it. Apparently, I should fend for myself. Weakness is a definite no- no in my house. And any emotion other than anger is considered weakness. I had to keep up the wall of anger at school, too, because I couldn't let any good habits slip at home. Do you see why I'm like I am?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded meekly. I am so lucky I have parents like mine, she thought, sadly. "What about your mother?" she asked. "Is she like him?"  
  
"No, she wasn't," he answered. She caught the change in tense.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she's dead. And I saw it happen," he said coldly. Hermione's blood froze. He saw the questions in her eyes, clear as day.  
  
"Yes. My father killed her. Right in our house. One night, my father came into my room. He said he wanted to discuss my future...as a Death Eater. I told him I didn't want to be a Death Eater, and he didn't like that. He put the Cruciatus Curse on me. My mother heard me screaming. It was the first time she'd witnessed him curse me. She panicked, and told him to stop. He didn't like that either. She stepped in front of him to stop him, but he hit her and threw her aside. She fell on the ground, but stood up again. 'Stop Lucius, please!' she screamed. He took his wand and said, 'You are not to speak unless spoken to.' Then he...killed her. I didn't even hear him say 'Avada Kedavra.' She fell to the floor. I'll never forget the look on her face. Her eyes were wide open, in fear of him and love for me."  
  
Hermione now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked in Draco's face as a single tear made its way out of his eyes, and slid down his face. Then another followed. He was crying, for the first time in his life. Hermione's mascara was running, but she paid no mind to it. He looked so hurt, sad, and bitter. On instinct, she leaned over and hugged him.  
  
At first, he was extremely surprised, and almost angry he had let down his shield of coldness. But no one but his mother had ever hugged him like this before, and now she was gone.  
  
"You know, you're the only person who's cared about me, and I've treated you worse than anyone," he said, with a small laugh. She shook her head. "Well, if you stay this nice, it'll continue. We can even be friends, that is, unless you're embarrassed," she said quietly. He hesitated a moment, thinking.  
  
He shook his head. "No, I don't care what people think of me. There's nothing wrong with you; I was just too bitter about everything to notice." Hermione blushed, then smiled.  
  
"Do you wanna go dance again?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said, and it felt as though a huge weight was lifted from their shoulders. Harry and Ron spent the entire ball with their dates. Normally, Hermione would have felt very left out. However, today she didn't care; she was even grateful. At least for now, she wouldn't have to argue with them about the new Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this, and I hope it isn't moving unbearably fast. I'll try and update soon. Love ya!! Amber 


	8. The New Room of Requirement

Chapter 8  
  
A/N: Wow I can't believe the story has made it this far. If anyone has any suggestions as to what could happen the days they are in the room, I would love to hear them. I need to keep the story interesting; I feel it is getting a bit boring. Please email me at AmberLee1488@aol.com with any suggestions! Special thanks to:  
  
Moody Spasmodic- Thank you soooo much for the compliments. It was nice talking to you online. It made me feel better about my story. I love meeting other Tom Felton obsessors. I mean fans. LOL  
  
Brooks- I almost cried just writing about his past. I wanted to justify his behavior LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
kole17- As always, thanks so much for reviewing. I miss our conversations LOL. I love helping with your story, so don't worry about it. Hope to talk to you soon!! LYLAS!!  
  
Artemis Moonclaw- Thanks so much for reviewing. Yes, I hate Lucius too. Don't be ashamed! LOL  
  
My Comforting Lie33- Yay, I'm so glad you like this. I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
xAmericanxSunsetx- There will definitely be some conflict with Harry and Ron. There has to be, because Harry and Ron would never shrug it off easily. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Lila- Thanks so much. You are one of my most faithful reviewers. I'm glad you still like this, and now Draco and Hermione will be nicer to each other. It's the eighth chapter. Their fueds can't go on forever!! Hope you like this.  
  
Samara Potter- Yes, I love "A Walk to Remember". It is the best movie, other than Harry Potter. I'm glad you took the time to read it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Draco's-Tootsie23- Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Manga Devil- Yes, I thought the hug was a good way to show signs of a relationship. And Dumbledore is always related to this kind of thing LOL. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Danishgirl- I'm glad you like this. I'll update whenever I can.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The day after the ball, Hermione got a message from Dumbledore. Right after lunch, she was to report to Dumbledore's office. She had an idea of what it was about, too. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic looks as she headed out of the Hall to Dumbledore's office. She wasn't that upset. Spending a week with no classes and no homework might be fun since they were friends now.  
  
She made her way to the office, thinking. Where exactly would they stay? Even though they were friends, she was still a bit nervous.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Please, have a seat," Dumbledore welcomed her, indicating a chair facing his desk. "We'll wait for Mr. Malfoy," he added. She nodded, gazing around at the office. She had been there alot less than Ron and especially Harry. It was a very eccentric office, but it was nice. Just then, the door slowly opened, and she turned to see Draco enter.  
  
He looked different than usual. He wore the usual school uniform, but his hair hung loosely, like it did at the ball. His eyes weren't cold and uptight; they were bright and relaxed. He even managed to give Hermione a small smile as he sat down in the second chair facing Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, as I recall, you have the opportunity to spend a week with each other, to sort out any issues. This is not meant to be a punishment, so you will be in a comfortable room. However, there must be some interaction, or this would be useless. If you will, please go pack your clothes for a week, and 2 books you'd want to read. We can't have too much distraction," he explained. Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"When will we go to the room?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. I think it is good to start on a Sunday so it is a fresh week," Dumbledore replied happily. They then returned to their dormitories to begin packing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione's mind was going all the while she was packing. She really was going to miss Ron and Harry. Who's going to help them with their homework? she thought as she tossed her pajamas and toothbrush in her bag. She smiled at the thought of them trying to help each other with schoolwork. Oh well, she thought as she closed the bag. It's a nice break for me. She headed downstairs to dinner so she could spend some time with Harry and Ron.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"I can't believe you have to spend a whole week with Malfoy. You didn't even do anything!" Harry said to Hermione at dinner.  
  
"It'll be okay," she reassured him. "He's actually changed a bit." Ron snorted and she looked at him coldly. "What, you don't think people change?" she challenged.  
  
"No, they do, but this is Malfoy," Ron answered. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Malfoy is a person and he can change just as much as anyone else. Maybe if you got to know him, you'd realize that," she said angrily. She stood up and left her best friends mouthing soundlessly. On her way back to the common room, she realized that she just defended Malfoy. But she was right: he had changed and now he could be just as good a friend as Harry or Ron.  
  
After working on the last bit of homework she'd have for a week, she went up to bed, dreaming of what could happen in the next few days.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The next day, after breakfast, Hermione went directly to Dumbledore's office as she had been told. Draco was there alone, waiting for the Headmaster to get back.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, standing beside him against the wall. He nodded in response. It's better than nothing, she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"So...where do you think we'll be staying?" she asked him, trying to strike up conversation. He shrugged. She looked down and bit her lip.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head. Hermione was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Look, I said you didn't have to talk to me if you didn't want to," she snapped. He looked at her, his eyes widening.  
  
"I never said I didn't want to," he protested, confused.  
  
"Then why do you look like you wish I'd go away? Why wouldn't you say anything to me?" she asked.  
  
"That's just casual communication for me," he said slowly.  
  
"Well, if that's how you talk to your friends, then your social skills could use some work," she told him. She saw him smile, amused. "Are you laughing at me?" she asked him, in a joking manner.  
  
"No," he said, holding his hands up defensively, still smiling.  
  
"Then just what is so funny?" she asked him in mock anger, holding her hands on her hips.  
  
"You're kinda cute when you're mad," he said. Hermione's smile practically fell off her face. He was serious, and she hadn't been expecting him to say something like that. He realized what he'd just said and quickly looked away. They didn't speak again until Dumbledore returned.  
  
"All packed?" he asked. They both nodded. "Excellent. Let's go," he said, starting down the corridor as they followed.  
  
Finally, he stopped and turned to a door on the right side of the corridor. Hermione immediately recognized the vacinity.  
  
"Isn't this the Room of Re--?" she blurted, but stopped. She wasn't supposed to know about the room. She, Harry, and Ron had held secret "illegal" meetings there during fifth year. If Dumbledore heard her, he didn't react. He opened the door and stepped aside to let them go in.  
  
Obviously, it wasn't like Hermione remembered it. Now, there were two twin beds with a nightstand between them. The walls were light blue, as was the carpet. There was one dresser, and beside it was a small bookcase. In a corner of the room, there was a small table with two chairs. ("You can unpack and put your things away," said Dumbledore.) In another corner was a sofa with a lamp on a table next to it. Hermione sat down on one of the beds, while Draco sat on the other.  
  
"Food will appear on the table at mealtimes. Otherwise, there will be only snacks. I'll be needing your wands, just to ensure safety," he added, holding his hand out. Both Draco and Hermione gave up their wands. "If you need me for some reason, press on the door with two fingers. I'll come to see what you need," he offered. "Any questions?" Draco and Hermione thought a moment, but shook their heads. Dumbledore nodded. He then left, closing the door behind him. They sat a moment, just looking around the room.  
  
"Dang," Draco said after a minute.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." She laughed. "There's a small bathroom through that little door," she said, pointing. He jumped up and went. Hermione began to unpack her clothes and books, putting them in the dresser and bookcase. Draco came out and did the same. This is going to be a bit boring, he thought. With nothing to do. And if she reads the whole time, I won't even have anyoneto talk to.  
  
They spent about fifteen minutes arranging things to their liking, and then sat on their beds.  
  
Draco looked and Hermione gave him a look that said, "Now what?" He returned the look and laid back. She copied the action.  
  
"I'm gonna go crazy without playing quidditch," he said casually.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like being locked up in one room for a long time," she said.  
  
"This means we'll have to live like muggles," Draco said sadly, causing her to look at him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with muggles," she replied firmly. He was about to say something in return, bt he sewed his lips shut. He didn't want to start a fight on the first day. They were silent a moment, not knowing what to say.  
  
"So...," he said after a while. She sat up and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bored," he complained. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop whining. It's only the first day, out of seven!" Draco groaned.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was such a boring person to live with," she said crossly.  
  
"I didn't say you were boring. There's just nothing to do in here," he protested.  
  
"Well if you could hold a decent conversation, you wouldn't be so bored," Hermione retorted.  
  
"I can hold down a decent conversation."  
  
"Well bickering about it isn't doing us any good," she sighed.  
  
"Why do you hang out with Harry and Ron so much?" Draco asked her after a moment.  
  
"Because they're my friends. They stick up for me," she answered.  
  
"What is there between you and Harry?" he asked.  
  
"What? He's my friend, as is Ron," she repeated. "Why?" she followed curiously. He shrugged.  
  
"I donno. Just wondering." Silence followed for a few minutes.  
  
"Have you ever had a real girlfriend?" she asked. Draco's head turned so fast, she thought his neck would snap.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I just mean is it true, what everyone says? You've been with almost every girl in Slytherin?"  
  
Draco snorted. "No. I dated Pansy for about a week. But she's so annoying and ugly," he said sneering. "She's the only girl I ever dated," he admitted. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. I'm not desperate enought to be with that many girls."  
  
"I'm just a little amazed. I mean, every girl in this school thinks you're hot. It's strange," she said.  
  
"Do you?" he said, smiling. Her face went as scarlet as the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I...uh...that's not the point," she stammered, making Draco smile bigger. She looked away, at the clock.  
  
"I'm hungry," she mumbled trying to change the subject. "So let's eat." They sat at the small table which now had two clean dishes with a small feast in the center. They are in silence, the wheels in their minds turning. It was only the first day and already they were bored. This would be the longest week ever. At least they weren't fighting--yet.  
  
After they ate, Hermione got one of her books and curled up on the couch to read. Draco decided to take a shower. He grabbed his boxers, a wifebeater, and a towel and headed to the bathroom. He put his hand on the doorknob, and hesitated. He turned and looked at Hermione, deeply absorbed in her book. She looked so deep in thought, yet so relaxed, so pretty. He smiled softly, opened the door, and went in.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: I know there isn't alot yet, but that's why I'm asking for suggestions. I hope you like this so far. R/R!!!  
  
Amber 


	9. The First Kiss

Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I never expected this many, but now I'd like to get at least a hundred reviews. Please read and tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to update, and feel free to email me or instant message me anytime!!  
  
DanishGirl- Yes, Hermione is incredibly lucky. *Sigh* LOL Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
jade- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!  
  
piper- Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
My Comforting Lie33- Thank you for being a great reviewer. Thanks for the suggestions, and Tom is soooo hott!!  
  
snowyangel83- Thank you so much. I try to make the dialogue interesting.  
  
tkdcutie- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!!  
  
Lila- Thanks a bunch for being a faithful reviewer. Love ya!!!!!!  
  
Gryffindor620- Thanks!!  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Thump. "Ow!" Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around. Where am I? she thought. I'm sure I heard someone say, "Ow!" Then, a light snapped on and she rolled over to see Draco sitting on his bed, wincing. Everything from the day before flooded her mind and she remembered where she was.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"I woke up and tried to go to the bathroom. But I forgot where I was and tripped over the dresser." Hermione grinned widely, picturing him tripping and falling right on his face.  
  
"It's not funny," he said crossly.  
  
"Sorry," she said, trying to dim her smile. She looked at the clock. It was 9 am. She got out of bed and went over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. There was no point in wearing the school uniform, so she decided on a pair of hiphugger blue jeans and a red shirt with a wide neck. She loved this top.  
  
"I'm going to go change," she said, walking into the bathroom with her clothes. He watched her disappear into the bathroom, then got his own clothes and began to change. He didn't particularly care what clothes he wore, so he threw on some jeans, and found a black tanktop. Right before he put it on, Hermione came out of the bathroom. She stopped, and her mouth hung open.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry," she stuttered.  
  
"Like what you see?" he joked, making her face redden. She quickly went back into the bathroom while he put his shirt on.  
  
"All set!" he called, and she came back in, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. It's fine for guys to be seen around without shirts. If it were you, that would be different," he pointed out. She thought about it, bit her lip, and grinned. He finally noticed what she was wearing and he had to admit, she looked pretty. The red looked really good with her hair color. She was having similar thoughts about him, because black always looks good on blondes. She shook her head to clear her mind.  
  
"Wanna play?" he asked from on the sofa. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Checkers," he said, indicating the game board beside him. She laughed at the misconception and joined him on the couch.  
  
"Only if I can be red," she said. He shrugged. "No problem." (A/N: Isn't it a coincidence how her shirt is red and his is black, matching their checker colors? I didn't even plan it!) They played for almost two hours. After winning three games in a row, Draco decided to let Hermione win a couple. She realized it, of course, but didn't complain. Might as well let him be nice.  
  
Later, they realized they had skipped breakfast, and then noticed the large plate of finger sandwiches on the table. Hermione began to eat ravenously, while Draco watched her, amused.  
  
"How do you eat so much and stay thin?" he asked. She smirked.  
  
"I'm not that thin," she told him. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do girls always say they're fat?" he asked. This made her laugh, and she didn't answer. They finished the sandwiches along with all the juice, then went back to the couch. They didn't feel like playing this time; they just sat there wondering what to do next.  
  
"Not much to do but sit around, huh?" he commented, to break the silence.  
  
"Nope," she sighed. She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"So what caused your big change of heart?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I just realized that I was being how my father wanted me to be. And you know how cruel he is. I refuse to be like that," he explained defiantly. She nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well, I'm no better," she pointed out. "I was just as cruel back to you."  
  
"Yeah, but I was just horrible. You can tell Harry and Ron that, too," he said reluctantly. Hermione snorted.  
  
"They'd kill me for suggesting it," she said with a laugh.  
  
"So what, you're just not gonna tell them you talk to me? Are you ashamed or something?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No...I just meant--," she began.  
  
"Hey, I never said you had to talk to me. I'm not going to be 'secret friends'. You're no better than anyone else I know," he accused disgustedly. Hermione began to get mad.  
  
"Stop putting words in my mouth. You didn't let me finish what I was saying. And don't ever accuse me of being like the uncaring people you know. Do you think I was just acting caring that night at the ball? Do you really think I'm so cold?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, well you said you weren't going to tell anyone. I define that as a 'secret'. And I need no more secrets in my life," he spat. Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't want to fight with her new-found friend. She jumped up and stormed angrily away, locking herself in the bathroom. It was the only place she could be away from him.  
  
After she slammed the door, Draco pounded his fist on the arm of the couch, frustrated. Well, it serves her right, he thought. How can she practically say she's embarrassed of me? He got up and found his book on quidditch and read to calm down.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
An hour later, Hermione was still in the bathroom, fuming. How dare he? she thought furiously. I am one of the nicest people in this school. He practically called me like his father! She splashed cold water on her face. Cool down, she told herself.  
  
Knock, knock. "Hermione! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Draco called through the door.  
  
"Too bad," she said stubbornly. She imagined his face at the moment and smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
"Come on, I'm serious," he said loudly. "It's my bathroom, too!"  
  
"Now you know better than to make me mad this week," she shot at him smugly. He rolled his eyes and pounded on the door continuously. Finally, she opened the door and caught his hand before it hit her. She intended on saying something smart, but she couldn't help but notice the fact that their faces were only three inches apart.  
  
For a moment, they just looked into each other's eyes. Then slowly, they moved in, his lips brushing hers. Surprised at the warmth that shot through her body, Hermione stepped back, looked down, and bit her lip. Draco avoided her eyes and slipped past her, closing the door behind him.  
  
Dazedly, Hermione walked over to her bed and sat. What was that?! she asked herself. They were fighting, then they kiss? How does that work? A moment later, Draco came out and went to the sofa to continue reading. Hermione became scared. She had felt something when he kissed her. She had felt safe, warm. He looked a little uncomfortable, but she was too confused to confront him at the moment.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I don't write romance that well. This is the first one I've done. I hope you like this!!! R/R!! 


	10. Reactions

Chapter 10  
  
A/N: There aren't going to be as many thank you's this time, being that I'm updating so soon. I only have gotten three reviews for the last chapter so far. But I felt I should update as soon as possible, so I am. As usual, thank you to everyone who reviews!! I'm so glad people seem to like this!!!  
  
Jaye-Ven1988- I'm so glad you like this. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angelsparkle006- Ooh, you sound so excited. I'm glad. Hope you're not disappointed by the rest of the story!!  
  
Gryffindor620- Thanks so much!!! Keep reviewing!!!!  
  
Like I've said before, I'm really not that great at romances, so please tell me the truth in your reviews. Hope you like this!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Draco awoke on Tuesday morning feeling like he hadn't slept at all. This was because he hadn't. He tossed and turned all night thinking of Hermione. Ever since he kissed her, which was only yesterday, he thought of nothing else. He hadn't intended it to happen. But they had been so close and she looked so pretty, even in her anger.  
  
Now he was upset. She hadn't spoken to him since the kiss. Now he'd made her uncomfortable. She'd never speak to him again.  
  
The room was already flooding with sunlight by the time he sat up. Hermione was still asleep, her eyelids fluttering occassionally. For some reason, he expected her to be an early riser, but it was already 10:30 am.  
  
Finally, he got out of bed and got dressed. There wasn't much he could do, especially with Hermione asleep, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to confronting her about the day before. He went around the room straightening things up. Just then, Draco's owl zoomed through the window. It flew past him, landing on the far side of Hermione's bed.  
  
"Come here!" Draco ordered in a hushed voice. The owl just ignored him.  
  
"Get you feathery arse over here!" he whispered fiercely, but again, the owl ignored him. Slowly and quietly, Draco reached his arm over the sleeping Hermione towards the letter tied to the owl's leg. Being careful to not touch her, he began to untie it when Hermione's eyes opened. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but when they did, they nearly popped.  
  
"Ahhhh!!" she screamed, jumping out of bed. He jumped back and held up his hands defensively.  
  
"I was just trying to get the owl. That's all, I swear," he assured her. Breathing deeply to calm her heard, she sat down and nodded. Seeing him leaning over her wasn't half as scary as the real reason she screamed. Yes, he'd scared her. But before she awoke, she'd been dreaming--of him. Of the kiss. Of liking him. And then she'd opened her eyes and seen--him. It was a bit much. Once calmed, she watched Draco struggle a bit with the owl, and then it flew away through the window. He unrolled the parchment and read it out loud.  
  
"Just thought I'd let you know only four more days to go.  
And you seem to be doing fine."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Definitely Dumbledore's writing," he said.  
  
"It's a bit odd that he knows how we are," Hermione said. "But I trust him." Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's not that bad," he remarked.  
  
After eating some lunch, Hermione stretched out on the sofa with--you guessed it--a book. Draco laid on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. At least she's talking to me again, he thought. But he knew he'd have to confront her about the day before.  
  
He lay there, lost in thought, for over an hour. When he realized how long he'd been there, he sat up and glanced around the room. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, her book over her stomach. Great, he thought. Now I can't talk to her. As if on cue, Hermione stirred, and her eyes opened. She looked at the clock.  
  
Hmm. I must have fallen asleep, she thought to herself. Draco decided to just go for it, and talk to her.  
  
"Hey," he said casually.  
  
"Did you fall asleep, too?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no," he answered. "I, uh...wanted to talk to you about yesterday," he began. Hermione's heart did flip-flops. She hadn't thought he'd be the one to bring it up, and she wasn't entirely prepared for it.  
  
"Yeah?" she said trying to sound casual.  
  
"Well, I...I'm sorry about it, and I hope you're not mad at me," he said quietly. She managed a smile, even though she was so nervous, her stomach was hurting.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" she asked.  
  
"Because...you know...I kissed you. And we got in a fight, too," he said. She shook her head.  
  
"No, the fight was partly my fault," she insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but I kissed you! You're not mad about it?" he asked disbelievingly. She shook her head, yet again.  
  
"No. I guess I'm not," she admitted smiling. Draco was shocked. He was glad she wasn't angry, but he didn't expect her to be happy about it either. But he definitely felt better.  
  
"I'm starved!" she said brightly to ease the tension.  
  
"I still don't understand how you eat as much as you do," he said, shaking his head and smiling. She shrugged and they sat down to eat. They chatted casually, but Hermione couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling inside of her. Why had the kiss just been brushed aside?  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A/N: Welp, there it is. I have ideas planned out so I shouldn't run out for a while. But I'm not sure how long this will be. I do definitely plan on finishing it, because it is my one story that seems most popular. R/R!!!  
  
Amber 


	11. The Nightmare

Chapter 11  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been a bit preoccupied with family and stuff. I hope you guys like this so far!! Thanks to:  
  
snowyangel83- Don't worry, I'm thinking up more conflict, and more people will be involved. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Angelsparkle006- How would ANYONE be mad about being kissed by Draco? LOL Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jubily-Lollypops- I'm so glad you reviewed. Your story is very good. And I think I told you about everything you asked. Thanks!!  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver- Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it. Keep reviewing!  
  
Lila- Sorry it took so long for me to update. Busy, busy. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer and I'm so glad you like this!  
  
Majose- Thanks!  
  
Jaye-Ven1988- Thanks, I'll try!  
  
Brooks- Thanks so much!!  
  
Here's the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I always forget to do disclaimers. I'll only do one, it's pointless to do one for every chapter:  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Ok...  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Their week together was going extremely slow, though it wasn't as bad as Hermione originally thought. It was only half over, and it was getting boring. They'd already played board games, talked casually, talked seriously, kissed, and read all the books they had brought. What else was there to do?  
  
Being with Draco was definitely beneficial, though. She had to admit, she was beginning to fall for him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be falling for her. He'd passed the kiss off as though it were nothing. How wrong she was to think that.  
  
Neither of them realized it, but they both thought about each other constantly. Hermione often imagined how it would be if they dated. She imagined him holding her hand, caressing her face, and stroking her hair. But it could never be. Draco would never like her, and even if by some chance he did, Harry and Ron would never forgive her. And she always vowed to never choose a guy over her friends. But each time she told herself she wouldn't like Draco, it became less convincing.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was much more frustrated by the dilemma. He liked her, no mistake about it. He had stopped fighting that a long time ago. Father wouldn't be pleased if he found out his son was in love with a mudblood. But Draco had long since stopped caring about dear old dad. But he also had his friends, his ego, and Hermione's friends to think about. All his friends were Slytherins; enough said. His ego...let's just say that being with Hermione had deflated it a bit. But the biggest problem was Hermione's friends.  
  
Draco knew he'd been as horrible to Harry and Ron as he had been to Hermione. But after so many years of fighting, they would never accept him with Hermione. Besides, Hermione didn't even like Draco. Well, that's what he thought.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Aghhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Draco's eyes bolted open when he heard the high-pitched scream coming from Hermione's bed. He jumped up and ran over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, panicking. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing rapidly. Her face had gone white.  
  
"I had the most horrible dream," she said, her voice shaking. Draco's heartbeat gradually went back to normal as he sat on her bed.  
  
"What was it about?" he asked softly. Slowly, she sat up and her breathing calmed.  
  
"Voldemort got stronger. He...came back, to finish off Harry like usual. But Dumbledore was ready. A war started and people were dying--two good people for every evil one. Dumbledore kept Harry guarded. Voldemort realized he'd never get to Harry, so he...he kidnapped me. It was horrible. Then, Harry came after me and he and Voldemort dueled. Then they both yelled the Killing Curse. One person fell and then I woke up," she explained. Her eyes teared up just thinking of Harry dying to save her.  
  
Instinctively, Draco reached out to her and she buried her face in his chest. He smelled good. You're so stupid, she told herself. It was just a nightmare. Nevertheless, it felt so good to be held by him. She felt so...safe.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him. "Thanks," she smiled. "Sorry I woke you up."  
  
"It was no problem," he laughed. Without hesitating, he leaned forward and kissed her. This time, it wasn't as brief, and they realized that they loved each other.  
  
When they broke apart, their eyes stayed locked. He slowly brought his hand to her face.  
  
"I love you," he said quietly. A tear of joy ran down her face making her laugh. He wiped it away.  
  
"Don't cry!" he said jokingly. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I love you, too," she said simply. He was so shocked to hear that, yet love swelled in his heart for the first time, and they kissed again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Hermione laid back her head and closed her eyes. She and Draco were sitting on the couch, just cuddling. He leaned his head on hers. I could stay like this forever, he thought, relaxed.  
  
I did it, Hermione thought. I broke the barrier between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dumbledore would surely be happy when he found out. Then again, he probably already knew. Hermione had a feeling he'd been planning this from the beginning. But he was wise, and she definitely was happy about the outcome.  
  
She had taken the big risk and was a bit worried about Harry and Ron. They wouldn't just accept it. But now, she and Draco were officially a couple, and she wanted to be with him. She'd find a way to make it work.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: I realize my chapters are extremely short, but it's hard finding things to fill up a whole day in the room. The chapters will get longer when they are out. Thanks to everyone who reviews, and I hope you like this story!! R/R!!!  
  
Amber 


	12. A Special Night

Chapter 12  
  
A/N: As usual, I will thank all my reviewers. I hope you guys like this story alot.  
  
Ley- I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm trying to keep people's attention but I don't think I'm doing that great of a job. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Draco Silvan Malfoy- Thanks for reading. And crying isn't weak! LOL The Draco in my story is a hott, sensitive, perfect guy. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Angelsparkle006- Thanks so much!  
  
snowyangel83- Nope, the story is just getting started. There wasn't much of a plot yet. I have to give it the traditional Harry Potterness. Thanks so much, and I hope you don't stop reading since they are already a couple!  
  
BananaRamaa- Cool, what part of Ohio are you from? Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
Gryffindor620- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!  
  
Here's the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Thursday and Friday went by far too quickly, in Hermione's opinion. They had living quarters all to themselves. It was as if they were married. They didn't push the beds together or sleep in the same one; they didn't have to. Their love for each other was sweet and romantic; caring. They would "snuggle" together, but they weren't ready for anything that serious. Hermione had a firm belief: until marriage, other things had to wait. He'd never told anyone, but secretly, Draco felt the same. Sure, he had the "bad boy" reputation, but that really wasn't him.  
  
They spent much of these two days talking. Draco told Hermione more about his past than he even knew he remembered. Hermione felt bad talking about hers, because it wasn't nearly as bad as his. She felt guilty for being born luckier than he.  
  
Friday night, there was a pleasant surprise for Hogwart's newest couple. Around dinnertime, they headed towards their table. Instead of the normal dinner, there was a whole different setup. In the center of the table was a vase with three red roses. Two plates across from each other contained a small steak and baked potato. As a side, there was a small salad for each of them, and there were also two small dishes of creme brulee. On both sides of the vase were tall, skinny candles giving off a dim, romantic glow. There were also two champagne glasses, which they figured out contained grape juice.  
  
They chuckled to themselves, thinking of Dumbledore. As if on cue, they spotted a note on the table.  
  
"Enjoy a special dinner tonight. I'm sorry; no alcoholic drinks. If you look on your beds, I think you'll see something nice. Also, there will be another surprise in the living area when you're finished with your dinner."  
  
Dumbledore was one sneaky man. But how could you not love him? Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the sleeping area. On Draco's bed was a brand-new black tuxedo and polished black shoes. Hermione's bed had a long, midnight blue gown with sequins and sparkly, silver shoes. It was like a private ball. They hurried and put the clothes on. Hermione did her hair and makeup nicely, and they finally sat down to dinner. Hermione took Draco's hand across the table.  
  
"Say the blessing," she urged.  
  
"Huh?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Pray for the food," she smiled softly.  
  
"Oh. Um, Dear God. Thank you for this food we are about to eat. And thank you for our time together. Amen." Hermione beamed and they began to eat. Draco wasn't very used to this kind of food, and Hermione had never had something as rich as creme brulee, but everything was delicious. The steak was of the best grade; the potato was cooked until so warm and soft, the butter melted right away; the salad seemed garden-fresh; and of course, dessert was just superb.  
  
They talked and ate until the food was gone, but neither needed anymore. Draco stood up and held out his arm.  
  
"May I escort you to the living room, ma'am?"  
  
"Why, of course," she said, taking his arm and walking into the living room. Then they saw their second surprise. On a stand across from the sofa was a moderate-sized television, VCR, and a stack of movies. There was also a small radio. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"But...electric things can't work here. The magical atmosphere throws them off. It says so in Hogwarts: A History," she protested. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Come on, this is Dumbledore we're talking about. He can make anything work," he pointed out. "Just let the good things work!" She shrugged and gave up on the facts. She decided to just have fun.  
  
Draco went over to the radio and turned it on.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I can't dance."  
  
"Come on, everyone can dance," she insisted. She pulled him to the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed, creating a very romantic atmosphere. The first song that came on the radio was "Angel of Mine" by Monica.  
  
Hermione put Draco's right hand on her waist and took his left hand in her right hand, while placing her left hand on his shoulder. They gently swayed side-to-side, just enjoying being together. "Angel of Mine" was the perfect song to slow dance to. The radio station was a mixed station. When the song ended, "That Don't Impress Me Much", by Shania Twain, came on.  
  
"Ooh! We can swing dance to this!" Hermione cried excitedly.  
  
"No. Absolutely not. I can't dance like that. Your feet will be sore before the song's over!" Draco protested.  
  
"Oh, come on," she begged.  
  
"No. I had to take lessons when I was younger and I did horrible!" he said firmly.  
  
"Please?" she begged. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, but no complaining," he sighed. They took their dancing position again and began doing the steps. Draco counted to himself.  
  
1,2,3, back, step, 1,2,3, front, step. He kept stepping in the wrong direction and landing on her foot. But she was doing wonderfully.  
  
She looked so graceful as she "cha-cha-cha-d" to the right, to the left, stepped back, and did it again. Then she twirled under his arm twice, and came back into the dance.  
  
She's really good, he thought to himself. The song ended too soon, to Hermione, yet not soon enough for Draco, and they sat on the sofa; Hermione seemed out of breath.  
  
"That was so much fun!" she cried happily. "Why don't we change into something comfortable and watch movies the rest of the night?" she suggested.  
  
"As long as I don't have to dance anymore," he said. She laughed.  
  
"Deal." They went and changed into pajamas: Hermione put on her cotton shorts and spaghetti string shirt; Draco put on a wifebeater and boxers.  
  
"Ok, the choice for movies is: 'A Walk to Remember', 'The Wedding Planner', 'Bring It On', or 'Pearl Harbor'. Any suggestions?" she asked.  
  
"I've never seen a movie," he admitted. "Which one is your favorite?"  
  
"Well, 'Pearl Harbor' is bloody, violent, and sad. 'A Walk to Remember' is extremely sad and depressing. 'Bring It On' has too many cute girls in it and I don't want you seeing it," she joked. "But 'The Wedding Planner' is good, if you don't mind a chick-flick," she continued.  
  
"That's fine," he said, so she put it in the VCR, went back and sat with him on the couch putting a blanket over them. She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying being in his arms watching a romantic movie.  
  
About halfway through, Hermione fell asleep. Surprisingly, Draco enjoyed the movie, laughing hysterically over the "statue incident". Then he, too, fell asleep. That was how they stayed until morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who review. I'm glad you are liking this so far. Please review!!!  
  
Amber 


	13. Promises

Chapter 13  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. They are slacking from when I first posted the story, and I know the story's excitement is dying, but I do have a bigger plot along the way, so keep reading!!! Thanks to:  
  
snowyangel83- Thanks for reviewing. I know the plot is slow now that they're together, but it was just a subplot for the rest of the story. I hope you keep reading because I have better chapters on the way!  
  
Kole17- Thanks so much for being the best person in the world!! LOL I'm glad you like this. Yes, "A Walk to Remember" is the saddest movie. My favorite part is the whole speech Landon makes at the end after she dies. It brings tears to my eyes. Keep reading and reviewing!!! XOXO  
  
AngelSparkle006- Thanks so much!! I've been taking dancing classes and I wanted a way to include what I've learned so I put in all I've been taught already, with the steps and stuff. Hope it didn't sound too cheesy. I try to put in extra stuff, just for fun. R/R!!  
  
fictiongurl- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!  
  
overXposed- Wow, I loved your review. Short and complimentive. I appreciate it!!!  
  
creamycreamycreamycheese- Thanks, I appreciate your honesty. I know some of the story could use some work, but I'm mainly going to focus on future chapters since they will be the main part of the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
adancerc- Don't worry, I never forget about this story. Thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Jubily-Lollypops- Thanks so much!!!  
  
Gryffindor620- I just had to comment on the statue part. That is the most hilarious thing in the world. Ok, maybe not the world, but definitely the best part of the movie. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Here's the next chapter!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Draco awoke Saturday morning feeling very cramped. The couch really wasn't all that comfortable to sleep on. After that, the first thing he noticed was that Hermione wasn't there. He slowly stood up, stretched, then went out to find her.  
  
He wandered into the "kitchen". No Hermione. Then he went into the bedroom and he saw her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop. She was running in place, her ponytail swishing as she did so.  
  
"What the devil are you doing?" he asked smiling.  
  
"I'm exercising," she answered.  
  
"...Why?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Being in this little place for a week has made me lazy. Plus, last night we had a huge, fatty dinner. The body stores fat unless you burn it off," she explained. Then she laid on the floor and began doing sit-ups.  
  
"The body can't store what it doesn't have!" he said incrediculously. "There's not an ounce of fat on your body!"  
  
"There is," she said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I always exercise."  
  
Draco shrugged. What's the use? he thought.  
  
"Did you eat any breakfast yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had a granola bar," she answered.  
  
Whatever that is, he thought. He went to the kitchen and helped himself to the bacon, eggs, and toast that was there. He sat there, thinking to himself.  
  
Today was the last day in the room. Tomorrow morning, they'd have to go back to regular life. Normal classes, homework, dormitories, friends...He wondered if anything would change between them. Hermione hadn't liked the idea of telling her friends that she and Draco were getting along.  
  
Draco felt his heart sink. Nothing would be the same. They'd barely ever talk to each other and then eventually, she'd tell him it wasn't worth holding onto a little crush for a week. They'd break up before things even got started. He leaned back and sighed.  
  
Hermione came in, fresh out of the shower with a pair of gray drawstring pants and a light pink tanktop. She had on smoky gray eyeliner, black mascara, and peach lip gloss.  
  
"Why so glum?" she asked cheerfully, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Just thinking," he said.  
  
"'Bout what?" she inquired.  
  
"Today's the last day," he pointed out. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It'll be different not always being alone." Draco let out a long breath.  
  
"Do you think we'll be together very long?" he asked bluntly. Hermione was surprised.  
  
"I know it will be hard. But I'm willing to try if you are," she told him. This brightened him up a bit.  
  
"Me, too," he agreed. "Well," he said, standing up, "I'm off to the shower."  
  
After he left the room, she began thinking about what she just promised. Could she stick with her decision? She wanted to, more than anything. But she risked losing Harry and Ron. Maybe, just maybe, they would be understanding. She hoped so. Oh, how she hoped so.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Way too soon, it was time for their last dinner alone together in the room. Hermione had to admit, she'd miss this room that had started out a prison and turned into a shield; her shield from the real world. The meal was quiet; both were depressed about having to leave.  
  
They decided to watch another movie. Draco wanted to see "A Walk to Remember". Hermione thought it would depress them more, but then, maybe it would inspire them to stick it out. Halfway through the movie when it started getting sad, Hermione began to sob. This story was so sad. Draco held her through it, but he couldn't help but think: what if it had been them? He was glad it wasn't.  
  
That night, they decided to share a bed, innocently; just to be close to each other. Hermione felt so much comfort, she fell asleep quickly. Draco laid there a minute, just watching her, before he, too, fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hermione awoke Sunday morning and immediately let out a groan, realizing what day it was. It was over. She was excited to see Harry and Ron again, but she would miss not being with Draco all the time. Beside her, Draco stirred. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Rise and shine," she greeted. He grumbled, not being a morning person. Finally they got out of bed, showered, dressed, and began packing. She noticed his troubled expressions.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise, we will be together. I love you," she reminded him, giving him a hug.  
  
Soon, all their stuff was packed. They sat together on the couch for the last few minutes in the room. Dumbledore came around noon.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he chuckled. Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"I thought not. You are free to go," he said, then he left the room. Draco and Hermione followed, carrying their things.  
  
"I'm going to go unpack my things. I'll see you later," she promised. He kissed her, then left to unpack his own things.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting in the Gryffindor common room. She ran to them, hugging them.  
  
"I missed you both so much!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: Ok, so they're a couple now. I know some people think it moved too fast, but I can't take forever with their getting together. There is a much bigger plot. Please just be patient, and I hope you keep reading. Please read and review. I wait between updates to get reviews, so I never post more than one chapter at a time. I have the next three written and they move the bigger plot along, so please review so I can update more!!!!  
  
Amber 


	14. The Same Old Thing

Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm so happy with all the reviews. Only two more and I'll hit a hundred. I'd be so happy to get a thousand, but that's stretching it. I'm just so grateful for the reviews I get. Thanks to:  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver- You are so awesome!! You sound so enthusiastic in your reviews, and I'm so happy. Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Lila- You are one of my most faithful reviewers. I'm so glad you still like this. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Brooks- Thanks so much for the compliments. No, don't worry, you don't sound like a stalker!! LOL  
  
overXposed- Thanks soooooooo much for reviewing. I appreciate it. We'll see everyone's reactions soon enough!  
  
Gryffindor620- Thanks for being the first person to review the last chapter!!! I always look forward to your reviews.  
  
Here's the next chapter!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
It was extremely nice seeing Ron and Harry again after a week of isolation. But she couldn't help it: each time they grinned at her, she felt guilty, like she'd betrayed them. She knew she had to tell them that she and Draco were an item now. But that could wait, couldn't it?  
  
Draco decided to not walk up to Hermione. He figured she would do it when she was ready to make their relationship public. He cringed at the thought of going to her and finding out she hadn't told them yet. Major blowout.  
  
He also hated the thought of going directly back to classes. They still had the rest of today, (Sunday), but he dreaded waking up the next day. At least he could sit by Hermione in class, and could spend an hour a day with her without people questioning it. He just hoped she would tell Potter and Weasley soon.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
At dinner, Hermione kept sneaking glances at Draco over at the Slytherin table. Almost every time, he would meet her eyes and she'd smile at him. It reassured him that she wasn't giving up on them. Unfortunately, Harry caught her.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione shrugged nervously and put on a sweet smile.  
  
"It's just nice to see you guys again," she covered. Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He let it go, but Hermione knew she couldn't keep covering for herself. She'd have to do it soon; before classes started again.  
  
After dinner, Hermione found Harry and Ron alone in the common room doing last minute homework assignments.  
  
"Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked them, swallowing the lump in her throat. Harry looked up from his book; Ron was too involved in his work. He hadn't even heard her.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, elbowing Ron.  
  
"What?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"She wants to talk to us," Harry repeated. Ron looked at him questioningly, then at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione. What do you wanna talk about?" he asked. Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna hate me!" she wailed. Harry's stomach twisted. What could be wrong?  
  
"We won't hate you. Just tell us," he urged quietly, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.  
  
"Well, you know I spent a week with Draco..." she began. The boys' eyes darkened.  
  
"Did he hurt you? Because if he did--" Ron said threateningly.  
  
"No, no, no," Hermione laughed nervously. "I...saw a side of him I've never seen before. A good side," she explained. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you saying you're friends with him? Hermione, are you crazy? After almost six years of him making life miserable, you're just gonna go and be friends with him? How could you?" Ron yelled, his ears burning as red as his hair. Harry didn't say anything. He looked more sad than angry. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" she cried, and then she ran up to her dormitory.  
  
"Look what you did!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"What I did?" Ron asked. "Didn't you hear her?"  
  
"Of course I heard her. But couldn't you see how scared she was to tell us? She didn't want us to be disappointed in her," Harry pointed out.  
  
"I don't care. Look at everything he's done! I can never forgive him. I can't believe she'd do that," Ron said.  
  
"She's still our friend," Harry said. Then he left to find Hermione. He knew he couldn't get in her dormitory so he went to the library. Maybe she went there afterwards.  
  
He was right. She'd left her dormitory to go to the library. She was reading, but he could tell she'd been crying. Her botton lip quivered when she saw him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said quietly. She shook her head.  
  
"Ron didn't let me finish," she said. "We're not just friends. We're a couple. I don't want you and Ron to be mad at me, but I really like him and he really likes me. He's not who we think. He's a good person. He just has a hard life."  
  
Harry snorted at the thought of the rich snob having a "hard" life, but didn't comment.  
  
"I don't like this. I don't want you getting hurt. But I can see I can't stop you, so I'll support you. I could never hate you," he said gently. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much," she sniffed. "I know Ron's really mad right now. Please help him to understand," she begged him.  
  
"I'll try. It'll take time," Harry said. Hermione nodded. She felt better knowing she still had Harry as a friend. But she was upset that Ron was so angry at her. He'll come around, she thought, or rather, hoped.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: I know this was really short, and kinda boring, but the next two chapters are a bit longer and more informative. Please read and review!! Oh, and I wanted to ask something of the readers. Do you think I should name the chapters instead of just having "Chapter One, Chapter Two, etc."? I was thinking it may be a bit easier to identify them if they had specific names. Tell me in your reviews. Thanks!!  
  
Amber 


	15. What Happened While They Were Away

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Wow, I'm over a hundred reviews!! Keep reviewing, I want alot of them!!!!! Thanks to my awesome reviewers:  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver- I love Draco, too LOL. Thanks so much for your awesome email!!! I'm glad you like this. Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Angelsparkle006- Yay, I loved your review. Thanks a bunch!  
  
fictiongurl- I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
Silver Hanyou- Thanks for answering the chapter question. I know Ron seems mean, but in this chapter you'll see things a little more from Ron's perspective. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
KrisK G- I love new readers!!!!! Thanks so much for reviewing. Keep reading!!!  
  
Here's the chapter!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hermione made her way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. The whole first week of resuming classes had been exhausting. Ron was not speaking to her, and the only expression on his face that she could read was sadness. She missed Draco like crazy. They sat by each other in class, but until things were completely settled, they couldn't fully make their relationship public.  
  
Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and plopped into a big, squishy chair near the fire and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey," said a voice. She opened her eyes to see who spoke. Harry had been sitting on the other chair. She'd been so deep in thought, she hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Oh. Hullo, Harry. I didn't see you there," she smiled weakly. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"In the library with Lavender," he answered. Hermione tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"I think he likes her. She's all that keeps him happy these days," Harry sighed. He could see the sadness on Hermione's face.  
  
"I wish he'd just get over it so we can be friends again!" Hermione said angrily. "He's being so stubborn." Harry shook his head.  
  
"That's not his problem. Look, no one has talked much about...everything, but alot of stuff happened while you weren't around," Harry explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Why is he so upset then?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed someone...not here anymore?" he asked. Hermione thought a moment.  
  
"No...no, I haven't---"she began, but then it clicked.  
  
"Ginny! I haven't seen Ginny since before I left!" Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Well...we...uh, we don't really know," he said quietly. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?! Where is she?"  
  
"We don't know," Harry repeated. "Voldemort's gotten stronger. He's...forming an army. They came here one night at dinner. They couldn't do much 'cause the school is protected, but it was a huge scare. After they left, we realized one person from each house is missing. Ginny from Gryffindor, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw. No one's said a word about it. It isn't exactly the type of thing one uses for gossip," Harry explained. "Anyways," he continued, "Dumbledore and the teachers along with the Order are doing everything they can think of. They're making their own army to fight back...there'll be a war soon," he said sadly.  
  
"But what about Ginny and the others? They've got to find them!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure they're doing something. Ron's been extremely sad ever since. He's worried...we all are."  
  
"And me with Draco is making it worse. How can I be so stupid?" she moaned.  
  
"It's not your fault; you didn't know," Harry said.  
  
"This is horrible," Hermione breathed. "We've got to do something!"  
  
"What can we do? Nothing...until the war starts," he answered himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Hermione awoke Saturday morning with a heaviness in her heart. She could feel it: something bad was going to happen--and soon. Now that she knew what had happened, she could sense the gloominess throughout Hogwarts.  
  
As she passed the bulletin board in the common room, she noticed there was a new announcement. She paid no attention to it as she went down to breakfast. Poor Ginny, she thought. Poor Padma, poor Ernie. Poor Blaise, even! She silently prayed that wherever they were, they were okay.  
  
Ron still hadn't said anything to her, but she didn't blame him. Look how selfish she'd been. Worried about her love life when Ron's sister had been taken by Death Eaters! She felt so ashamed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Draco barely touched his food at breakfast. All week, he'd heard bits and pieces of something bad that happened while he was gone. Finally, he'd just asked Snape about it. The news shocked him. Blaise was a Slytherin. Voldemort loved Slytherins. It was strange.  
  
What would happen when the war started? Would he be forced to join the Death Eaters because of his father? He didn't want to. But did he have the guys to resist? Yes. He decided he'd rather fight his miserable father than Hermione and the people she loved. He'd never go bad.  
  
But the decision didn't brighten the situation. Four students were at the hands of over a thousand Death Eaters. War was looming.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
At the end of breakfast, Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I know everyone is saddened by the recent events here. I want you all to know that everything possible is being done to locate and bring back the students who have been missing."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. His eyes were watering, but he refused to cry.  
  
"The staff and I feel the modd around Hogwarts needs to be lightened," Dumbledore continued. "The announcement on your bulletin boards set the date for a talent show."  
  
There were murmurs throughout the school.  
  
Is he out of his mind? Draco though, bewildered. Voldemort comes back, kidnaps four students, and wants to start a war, and Dumbledore wants to have a talent show?!  
  
Dumbledore seems to read everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I know it may not seem fitting. But it will provide some fun for the gloom we've had. The good can't fight the evil if we are all sad and weakened."  
  
Hermione shook her head. There is no way this could be fun. Not with Ginny missing, she thought. By the look on Ron's face, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: I know this was short, but I'm working on it. Please read and review.  
  
Love, Amber 


	16. The Talent Show

Chapter 16  
  
A/N: Wow, I am getting such great reviews, it's making me update more and better!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~JammyGemma_Charmed_DM4HG~* - Lol. Feel free to use that as a screen name. Quite creative, actually. I'm glad you liked this. Keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
jazz- I'm not sure if you got my email yet, but I answered your question in there. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Conda- Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Some people don't really like the plot and idea. Keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Brooks- Yes, I hated putting Ginny in more danger. But you know, I figured with the whole Tom Riddle thing, Voldemort would find her more vulnerable, ya know? Dumbledore has such a twisted, daft mind. It's so fun making up his ideas!!!  
  
Gryffindor620- I'm glad to not be original. I like doing things no one expects. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
overXposed- I know. I didn't want people being kidnapped, but I had to find some way to lead to the Voldemort part of the story. Yes, a talent show is so odd in this case. But you know Dumbledore. Keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Here's the chapter!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
The talent show was to be Sunday evening. That afternoon, students gathered in the quidditch field to watch everything being set up. There was a large, floating stage in the center of the field. It rotated so that the people in all the stands had a chance of seeing the performer's front. The stands were decorated and it looked like Dumbledore had tinkered with magic so a microphone could be set up.  
  
As worried as everyone was, they were still eager to have a little bit of fun. Many students had signed up to perform. Everyone--including Hermione--was shocked when she wrote her name down to sing.  
  
"You're going to sing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. It helps me get my mind off of things. And the song could send a message to a couple people," she explained. Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione began to get nervous when students and teachers started filling the stands ten minutes before the show.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just pretend you're singing in the shower," Harry whispered, squeezing her arm before he and Ron went and found seats.  
  
Hermione went to stand with the other contestants. Finally, the show began.  
  
The first person to go on stage was Dennis Creevey and his brother, Colin. They performed a magic show. Unfortunately, when Colin climbed into the disappearing box, Dennis had a hard time making him reappear. The students roared with laughter until finally, Colin walked out with a huge grin. They bowed and left the stage.  
  
The next person was Seamus Finnigan. He played a short Irish tune on a very old set of bagpipes. It was quite entertaining.  
  
Fred and George Weasley made a guest appearance. They called up volunteers from the audience to demonstrate their joke products. It was by far the best act so far. It was apparent Fred and George were having fun, but if you looked closely, you could see the sadness and anxiety in their eyes.  
  
Hannah Abbot was next, and Hermione was after Hannah. Hannah played and sang to the song from "Ice Castles" on the piano. Hermione began to get nervous.  
  
"Now I do believe/ That even in the/ Storm, we'll find some light./ Knowing you're beside me,/ I'm alright..."  
  
Hermione's hands felts sweaty and her heart was beating faster.  
  
"Looking through the/ eyes of love."  
  
As the song ended and Hannah came off the stage, Hermione felt as though she'd faint. She stood in the center of the stage and held the microphone, her arms shaking. The music began.  
  
"I'll always remember/ It was late afternoon/ It lasted forever/ And ended so soon, yeah/ You were all by yourself/ Starin' up at a dark, gray sky/ I was changed..."  
  
She began to feel more comfortable. More emotion went into her words and she concentrated only on Draco--no one else.  
  
"In places no one will find/ All your feelings/ So deep inside/ It was there that I realized/ That forever was in your eyes/ The moment I saw you cry//  
  
It was late in September/ And I'd seen you before/ You were always the cold one/ But I was never that sure/ You were all by yourself/ Starin' up at a dark, gray sky/ I was changed//  
  
In places no one will find/ All your feelings so deep inside/ It was there that I realized/ That forever was in your eyes/ The moment I saw you cry//  
  
And I wanted to hold you/ I wanted to make it go away/ And I wanted to know you/ I wanted to make your everything/ Alright//  
  
I'll always remember/ It was late afternoon/ In places no one will find..."  
  
She kept repeating the chorus until the song faded out and ended. When she finished, she heard absolutely nothing. This was because the applause was deafening. She sought our her friends in the crowd. Harry was beaming. Ron looked as if he'd just made a realization. Then, her eyes met Draco's. He had a soft smile on his face. She mouthed to him, "I love you." He was too busy standing up and clapping to notice. It was one of the best days in Hermione's life.  
  
There were only two more acts after Hermione, and they were both solos. At the end, Dumbledore got on the stage.  
  
"It seems as though you all enjoyed this very much. Although every performance was excellent, we must pick a winner. Judging by the audience's applause, the winner is----Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Had she heard correctly? She won?! As if in a trance, she went back onstage and accepted the bouquet of red roses from Dumbledore.  
  
"Bow, Miss Granger," he whispered, chuckling. She did so, and quickly escaped the stage.  
  
As the students exited the field, Hermione found Draco. He hugged her vigorously.  
  
"Congratulations! That was bloody awesome!" he shouted happily.  
  
"The song was to you," she said, smiling.  
  
"I know. It fit perfectly," he laughed. He hugged her again, and then Harry and Ron came over to them.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry said to her. "You sing so good!"  
  
"Thanks," she said, hugging him. Then Ron stepped up to her.  
  
"Hermione...I...uh...I could tell how much you like Draco, through the song. You sing better than anyone I know, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's just..." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione hugged him. "No, I completely understand. I know it's hard for you," she said. Ron smiled. He looked warily at Draco.  
  
"Truce?" he asked, a bit reluctantly, holding out his hand. Draco thought a moment, then shook it. Hermione beamed.  
  
"This is the best day of my life!" she cried. "I won the talent show, I made up with Ron, and now we're all getting along!" The three guys smiled. They were united, and one step closer to winning the war between good and evil.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
A/N: Thanks so much. I know there wasn't much to this chapter, but it eased tension. I had to give the story a serious plot, but it should be fun and entertaining, too. The next chapters will be more serious and lead into of course, the war. Please read and review!!! Also, I will update next Sunday or Monday night, but then not for about two weeks. I'm going to Florida with the school's science team. So fun!!!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Amber 


	17. What's Their Plan?

Chapter 17  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like, forever. After I came back from Florida, I just couldn't bring myself to write. I had major writer's block. It isn't exactly fixed, in other words, this chapter isn't that great but I'm started up again. The next should be better. I hope you all keep reading. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
overXposed- I'm glad you liked the talent show. I had an awesome time in Florida, thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Debatingqueen- I liked your story too. I read it when you told me about the similarities. Don't worry, I didn't suspect plagerism. I love "A Walk to Remember". Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kole17- Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't talked to you in forever. I wrote you an email but then my computer froze and it was late so I just got off. I'll talk to you later. Lylas!  
  
Gryffindor620- I'm so glad you liked this chapter. I have to ask, why is it you always say "Update soon son". Where are you from? I don't mean that in a bad way. I was just curious. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer!!!  
  
Brooks- I'm glad you like this. Thanks so much!!  
  
chibipinapple- Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
amy- Thanks so much!  
  
SweetCheeksDracoLuver- You know I love your story. Thanks so much for showing all your entusiasm for mine. Muah!  
  
Silver Hanyou- Thanks so much. I'm glad you like this!!!  
  
Jubily-Lollypops- Yeah, it did sound like the story was over. Nope, I'm continuing into the war and the postwar. I hope I do okay. Thanks so much!!  
  
Hermione knew Harry, Ron, and Draco didn't particularly like each other. But for her, they would compromise. She couldn't be happier.  
  
She was getting alot more attention from other students since the talent show. She was also more confident with Draco. She could tell his Slytherin friends were angry with his decision to date a mudblood, but she could also tell he didn't care. He was a totally different person.  
  
Draco and Hermione became the talk of the school. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and some of Slytherin admired them. Only Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Blaise if he were there, resented them. But who cared? Hermione could hold hands with Draco in the corridor without looking over her shoulder. Everything was perfect. Well, almost evernything.  
  
A month passed and still no one could find out anything about Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or the four missing students. Many students just forgot about it. Only the friends of those gone really thought about the inevitable war.  
  
Harry in particular was getting restless. Had Dumbledore and the Order organized an army? Did they know if Voldemort would attack first? Dumbledore knew the prophecy. Harry had to be involved. Only he could stop Voldemort. So why did he not know one bloody detail about what was going on?!  
  
He talked to Ron and Hermione about it. Ron wanted to sneak away and find Ginny and the others by themselves. Harry wanted to confront Dumbledore about everything. Hermione said they were both the most horrible ideas in the world.  
  
"Sneaking out and going on our own would get us all killed, along with Ginny and the others. I don't want to die anytime soon. And Harry, you know barging in Dumbledore's office would make him never tell us anything. We just have to be patient," she concluded.  
  
Harry paced back and forth anxiously, thinking.  
  
"I can't be patient. We're wasting time! We're waiting to be on the defense. We'd have it much easier to attack them first!" Harry said. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I know. But Dumbledore has always known what's best. I trust him," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"I know, I know," he said impatiently. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You just can't help but want to be the frontline, can you?"  
  
"If you're going on about the 'hero' thing, you can stop. I don't care about being the hero, I care about keeping everyone safe and defeating Voldemort once and for all," he said.  
  
"Just give it time," Hermione said, glancing at Ron, who was lost in thought.  
  
Dumbledore called a school assembly. The news spread like a forest fire, because he'd never done so before. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were afraid of what it was about. Maybe they'd found Ginny. But what if she was dead? Hermione put her hand on Ron's back. It sent a silent message to him that said: Don't expect the worst. Though she couldn't say she was following her own advice. Students piled into the Great Hall. When everyone was present, they quieted down for the Headmaster to speak.  
  
"Recently, we had a horrible thing happen," he began. "Though we have not yet found the four missing students, we are doing everything possible. In the event of an attack or war, you will remain here at Hogwarts, even if it is during the summer holidays. Hogwarts is the safest place for you. Students under 18 years of age will not be permitted to fight in a war, being that you aren't fully prepared." With this, he glanced at Harry. Harry became angry. Hadn't they proved they could handle this sort of thing countless times? Hadn't they established that Harry was the only one who could truly defeat Voldemort?  
  
Draco silently moved form the Slytherin table over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Hermione. Soon, the assembly ended and the students wandered back to their common rooms. Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Harry stayed behind.  
  
"We need to go after them," Ron said quietly. "They aren't getting anywhere and I'm sick of not knowing if my sister is alive or dead!"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "We should just go looking for them."  
  
"No," Draco said. Hermione looked at him, surprised that he spoke so calmly. Ron stared at him, his ears turning pink.  
  
"You have no say. It's not your business," he said rather rudely.  
  
"First of all, it is my business, figuring my best friend is one of those missing. Second of all, I know more about this than you. I'm not a Death Eater, but my father is and I have learned things, just being around him," Draco shot back bitterly.  
  
"Oh really, and what have you learned?" Ron challenged. "How to torture people? How to ruin lives?"  
  
"Ron, that's enough," Hermione reprimanded harshly. But Draco held up his hand.  
  
"No, he can be mad," he said. "What I've learned is that the hostage situation is their classic decoy. Bait. They take people who are close to the ones they are really after so they will come to rescue them. It's not rocket science," Draco explained.  
  
"Then why did they take Blaise? Why take one from each house?" Harry asked. Draco put his head down.  
  
"I think they may be after me as well as you three," he said finally.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked sharply. "You're like, their prince of evil," he accused. Draco shook his head pityingly.  
  
"You really don't know me," he said, almost amused. "My father hates me and I hate him. He killed my mother, he abuses me, and now I think he may be after me. My father has spies everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if he found out about Hermione and I," he admitted.  
  
Ron and Harry stared at him. It seemed like an hour of silence.  
  
"What?" Ron said finally, in a delayed-reaction. Normally, they would laugh at him for this, but it wasn't really a joking matter.  
  
"But the Death Eaters came here before you and Hermione were even together," Harry pointed out, always thinking.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt it if my father wanted me dead before he even knew about that. Hermione and I will just motivate him more," he laughed. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Sorry," she said sadly. He shook his head.  
  
"You're worth it," he smiled warmly.  
  
"Ok, gross," Ron interupted loudly. "Can we please focus on the situation?" Everyone one had to laugh. It felt good to laugh. But it was a false relief of the crisis at hand.  
  
A/N: Again, so sorry for the long, long while without an update. I hope you all keep reading and are patient for the next chapter which I hope will be alot better.  
  
Love, Amber 


	18. Not Like Before

Chapter 18  
  
A/N: Wow, I can't believe it has taken me so long to update. I finally reached a breakthrough. A type of path between the plans I have for this. My updates will be scarcer, but I will try hard to update as often as I can. Please be patient, and don't lose interest!!  
  
Samara Potter- I'm so glad you're still reading. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Jubily-Lollypops- Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!  
  
kole17- Wow, we finally had a great conversation yesterday. Thanks for reviewing so much. Love ya, hunn!  
  
Lilly- Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm. I appreciate it!!!  
  
Creeky bush- Thanks!!!!  
  
dragonzflame- Thanks, I love that song too!  
  
Angelsparkle006- Thanks so much for reviewing so much!  
  
Forever Felton- I can see you're a Felton fan. I love him, too. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this.  
  
sunnysweetie- Thanks for reviewing. I read your story and I think I reviewed. If I didn't, I really liked it.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Seamus tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"I got a message saying I'm supposed to report to Dumbledore's office straight after breakfast," he told him. Harry shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Sooo...?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew what it was about," he explained.  
  
"Why would I know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you usually know what's going on before anyone else around here does," Seamus pointed out.  
  
"No, I don't know what it's about," Harry said, a bit sharply.  
  
Seamus left the Great Hall and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"People act like it's a good thing I have to get special attention from Dumbledore. They can feel free to switch places with me. I'd love to see how they feel about being the one who has to fight Voldemort solo," he said angrily. Ron looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I wonder what it's about though," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Any personal invitations we've gotten were all for bad things," she pointed out.  
  
"Well, if it's anything serious, we'll find out soon enough," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, where's Lavender?" Hermione asked suddenly. "She was just here."  
  
"Oh, she got a message just like Seamus," Parvati said.  
  
The rest of the day went on as normal; well, almost normal. There seemed to be a bit of tension in the Gryffindor common room. Lavender and Seamus remained in the headmaster's office the whole afternoon.  
  
After dinner that evening, Lavender came up to Harry, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Lavender, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.  
  
"I can't believe you," Lavender spat. "Why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you stop it, or at least tell me about it? What, you just ignore things that don't affect you?" she cried loudly. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at her, their mouths and eyes open wide. Ron stepped towards her, but she backed away.  
  
"I would think one of you would say something or do something to help someone else. I suppose you only do that for each other," she accused. Hermione shook her head, not understanding. Just then, Draco came over and put his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said before noticing Lavender. "What's the matter?" he asked, concerned. Lavender's face contorted from hurt to anger and she scowled.  
  
"You. It's all your fault. I should kill you right now for everything you've done!" she said, her voice rising. "I hate you! I hate you!" she cried, running away sobbing.  
  
The four kids looked at each other. Draco actually looked hurt at Lavender's odd accusations, and Harry was thinking about what she had said.  
  
"What did I do?" Draco asked them. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"She's upset about something and she obviously thinks we know what it is," Harry said.  
  
"I feel bad," Ron said quietly. "I actually wanted her to go to the ball with me but Padma asked and I just said yes. Now Lavender hates me."  
  
"It's all a misunderstanding," Hermione said. "Everything will be okay once it's sorted out," she assured him.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk," Draco suggested.  
  
"Thanks, but we'll pass," Harry said, indicating he and Ron. "We need to find out what happened today."  
  
"Ok. Hermione, do you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. He took her hand and they headed off.  
  
The weather outside was beautiful, being that it was already early spring. They walked through the courtyard in silence, just enjoying the fresh grass and flowers.  
  
"This is bad," Hermione said finally.  
  
"What is?" Draco asked. "Do you know what Lavender was talking about?"  
  
"No. But I can tell it's bad," she answered.  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with the kidnappings? Maybe they found them, but it was bad news?"  
  
"No, if anything happened to Ginny, Harry, Ron, and I would be the ones who got the messages," she said. "Wouldn't we?"  
  
Draco looked at the ground. "I don't even know anymore. Things are getting crazy around here."  
  
While Hermione and Draco were outside, Harry and Ron went to the library to talk. They figured they wouldn't be overheard there.  
  
"I still think we need to do something about this," Ron said.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"This. Everything. Missing students, Lavender and Seamus's secret messages, Lavender's hysteric episode..." he trailed off. "We have to figure it out."  
  
"I know. I think we should go for it. When should we go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Look, Harry, I want to. I really do. But maybe Hermione's right. Maybe we have to wait it out," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, it's Ginny! I can't believe you can just sit back like this!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You think I'm just sitting back? Don't you think I want to go after her? She's my bloody sister! I'd do anything to save her. But going after her could endanger her more. This isn't like the other times. This isn't going through a few obstacle chambers playing chess. This isn't wrestling one giant snake. It's not going back in time to rescue and man or even escaping newborn Voldemort and his friends. Don't get me wrong, you were incredible each time. But I really think alot of it was luck. We can't depend on being lucky this time. We may find Voldemort at his strongest. We may find hundreds of Death Eaters. We can't even hope for luck with this," Ron explained.  
  
Harry sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we just have to endure," he smiled weakly. Just then, Seamus entered the library and sat at a table by himself.  
  
"Maybe Seamus will tell us what's going on," Ron whispered. Harry nodded. They got up and sat by Seamus.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Harry asked kindly.  
  
Seamus looked at him with a straight face. "No," he said.  
  
"We...uh...saw Lavender, earlier," Ron said. Seamus nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Well what happened?" Harry asked. Seamus hesitated.  
  
"There was a Death Eater attack," he said softly.  
  
"Did they catch them? Any news on Ginny?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"No. Five people were killed. One of them was Lavender's mum. Another was me dad," he said, hanging his head.  
  
"Oh, no," Harry breathed.  
  
A/N: Well, I know it was short but I had to put this event in there to make a bridge from the events that happened before to what is going to happen. I know it may seem as though I am victimizing Lavender and Seamus. Honestly, I have nothing against them. I just had to pick two characters. Please read and review!!!! 


	19. War is Looming

Chapter 19-  
  
"So that's why she was so upset," Ron thought aloud. Seamus nodded.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Harry asked seriously.  
  
"Well, Lavender's parents and my own have always been friends, ever since I started Hogwarts. They were out with a few friends. Not really in a public place. I guess a bunch of Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere; started firing spells. Lavender's mum got hit bad; so did me dad. Remember, he's a muggle. Not one bloody clue what was going on. He got hit first. Me mum survived; so did Lavender's dad. But three of their friends died."  
  
"This is awful," Harry said. "But...why did Lavender explode at us and Malfoy? She accused us of not doing anything about it and said it was all Malfoy's fault," Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"Well, no offense, Harry, but it does seem like you get all the inside information. She probably thought you knew about it," Seamus pointed out. "But I know it wasn't your fault," he added.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Why did she say it was his fault?"  
  
"Well, technically it was Malfoy's fault," Seamus said.  
  
"You mean...?" Harry began.  
  
"Lucius," Seamus said.  
  
"I knew they couldn't be trusted. How could Hermione be so naive? He's such an arse," Harry fumed. "No good. Just no good," he mumbled as he stalked away, Ron behind him.  
  
Draco and Hermione were still walking around outside when Harry and Ron found them. Hermione noticed the familiar posture Harry's shoulders held.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. Harry ignored her, his eyes focused on Malfoy's.  
  
"You," he spat.  
  
"What?" Draco asked uncertainly.  
  
"I knew all along Malfoys can't be trusted. You'll never change. I bet you knew about it, too, didn't you? He tell you his plans? You fake a story of abuse to seem innocent? I know, you've changed, right?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked. "How dare you accuse him of lying?" she said, getting angry. She looked at Ron. He looked more sad than angry. What was going on?  
  
"Lucius killed Lavender's mum and Seamus's dad," Ron said quietly.  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped. Draco looked just as shocked.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. You knew it was going to happen," Harry accused. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No...I...I swear I didn't know," he insisted. Hermione looked at him with widened eyes.  
  
"But how could you not have? You live with your father; you must have overheard something," she said.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, it's not that---," Hermione said, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"I can't believe this. I've never been able to trust anyone in my life. I put all of it in you and you just turn around and act like it's nothing."  
  
"Your father killed two people!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Five," Harry correct, scowling.  
  
"Five? Five people! How can I just overlook that?" she asked.  
  
"By realizing it was my father who killed them, not me," Draco answered. He turned and walked away.  
  
Hermione put her head down, covering her face.  
  
"It's alright Hermione. Things will work out," Ron said sadly. They went back into the castle to talk about everything that had been happening.  
  
"What does it all mean?" Hermione asked. It was easy to hear the exasperation in her voice. Voldemort was ruining Hogwarts. Voldemort was ruining Hogwarts! Hermione thought.  
  
"That's it!" she cried aloud. Ron and Harry looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"What's 'it'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort's ruining Hogwarts!"  
  
"Am I the only one who's confused?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry answered.  
  
"Before the Death Eaters attacked, what was Hogwarts like?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"Ummm...normal?" Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Exactly. Everyone was getting along fine. Draco and I had become friends. After that, the House fighting started to end. Then what? Four students are kidnapped, bringing chaos back into the school. Houses aren't friendly with each other anymore. This goes on for awhile and then...Death Eaters attach. 'Coincidentally', they kill the parents of two Gryffindors. Knowing Gryffindors will automatically accuse Slytherin, causing more tension in the school, targeting Draco specifically! This causes a fight between Draco and I, breaking the original tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Hermione had said this so quickly, all Harry and Ron could do was stare at her. Obviously, she had made a conclusion; they just hadn't caught it yet.  
  
"What the heck did you just say?"! Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What was it, that old saying? 'United we stand, divided we fall'," she said as an answer.  
  
"Isn't that a slogan of America?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know, that's not the point," she said hurriedly.  
  
"Hermione, what exactly is the point?" Ron asked. "My train of thought is still boarding at the station."  
  
"The point is that Voldemort is making Hogwarts fall apart so that when he starts the battle, we won't be able to fight back. Get it?" And finally, it clicked with the boys.  
  
"And we're stepping right into the trap," Harry sighed.  
  
"We've got to do something," Hermione said. "Once the school realizes it, we can cooperate with each other, get organized; get prepared."  
  
"It's gonna happen soon," Harry said. "I can feel it. Voldemort knows his plan's working."  
  



	20. Be Prepared

Chapter 20-  
  
A/N: First I want to say thanks so much for all the good reviews!! I love getting good reviews, which is why I'm updating so fast. I know there was a terribly huge gap between my last two updates, and I am extremely sorry. I had a somewhat bad case of writer's block, but never fear! For I now am finished with this story. I have everything written out, I just have to post it. I will only post one at a time so I can get reviews for each chapter. I know I have disappointed some of you and I just really hope you stick it out and like this. Thanks!!

Fairy Lights- I'm so glad you're interested in this. Keep reviewing!

AngelSparkle006- Thanks for being an awesome and encouraging reviewer. I appreciate it!

Brooks- Yes, everything couldn't be perfect with their relationship. Don't worry, I'm queen of happy endings!

Regina-terrae- I'm glad. Keep reading!

Katina Wellson- Yeah, I would never have just randomly thought of everything Hermione did. But she's supposed to be brilliant like that. Thanks for reviewing!

Debatingqueen- Yes, I feel bad for Draco, too. Don't worry, things always work out in my mind!

tfishot- I know they seem like cliffhangers, but I just try to end the chapters dramatically. I couldn't tell from your review whether you like this or not, but I hope you do. Thanks for reviewing!

Gryffindor620- It _would _be Hermione to think of it, wouldn't it? Thanks for being a faithful reviewer! And no, Lavender doesn't really want to kill Draco.

PKpepper- Thanks so much for reviewing!

creamycreamycreamycheese- I particularly liked writing the paragraph/speech that Ron gave to Harry. It seemed so dramatic, like in the first movie where he talks to Harry during the large chess game. Thanks for reviewing!! I loved the compliments.

snowyangel83- I'm glad you still are reading this. Thanks so much!

xcharmedx- I'm so glad you like this. Keep reviewing!!!!

ladyvirgo- I'm glad this caught your attention. Thanks for reviewing!

magick-wolf- Yeah, I don't much like Ginny but she's important to the Weasley family, so I can't just kill her off. Tom is better than Draco, because Tom is real. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Lucyferina- Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!

overXposed- Yeah, I felt bad for Lavender and Seamus and I tried to imagine how mad I'd be if my mom was killed. I'd be pretty harsh, too. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Brooks- I'm trying to keep people's attention, so yes, I guess it is pretty intense. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

kole17- Yay for our conversations. We haven't had any in too long. Thanks for always reviewing!!!

"In order to bring the school together again, we've got to talk to Draco," Hermione decided.

"We? It was you who made him distrust you," Ron said.

"Yes, but it was you and Harry who stormed outside and almost attacked him," Hermione pointed out. He thought about it a minute, then nodded in admittance.

"Well you sit by him in every class. _You_ talk to him," Harry said to Hermione.

"Yes, I will," she decided. "He'll listen to me, won't he?"

"Draco, please just listen to me!" Hermione pleaded in a harsh whisper so that Professor Snape wouldn't hear her. However, it was obvious that Draco was ignoring her.

_A little childish, _he thought to himself._ But it serves her right for treating me like a murderer._

"Will you please just _listen_?" she asked desperately.

"Excuse me, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Snape said loudly.

"No, professor," she answered mechanically, her teeth together. She muted him out as he droned back into the lesson.

"I'll listen, but don't expect anything more," Draco told her. Good enough, she thought.

"Thanks. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not being understanding and for not defending you. And by the way, we're helping Voldemort take over Hogwarts," she said, then went back to her work as if nothing happened. Draco's head turned fast enough to snap his neck.

"What?" he asked.

"Ha, got you talking," she laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he repeated.

"Look, do you realize that our being together united Hogwarts?" she asked him.

"We're only two people out of like, a thousand. We had nothing to do with it," he said. Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said. Then she preceded to tell Draco everything she had told Harry and Ron. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I understand what you're saying, but I can't help you."

"What do you mean, you can't help?" she asked. "All you have to do is accept my apology and get back together again."

"See, that may be easy for you. But I can't forgive so easily. That's how feelings get taken advantage of," he explained. Luckily, right then, class was dismissed. Hermione could get away before the tears in her eyes escaped. True, she wanted to help the school. But she really did miss Draco and wanted things to be right again.

It was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner, so she sauntered down the corridor to find Lavender. She wanted to apologize and vouch for Draco. She owed it to him. She spotted Lavender near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hi. I just wanted to say, I'm very sorry to hear about your mum. And I swear I didn't know anything about it; neither did Harry or Ron. Please believe me; we would have done anything to stop it. And it really wasn't Draco's fault. I know you have no reason at all to believe it, but he really is not a bad person. Please, just trust me. And I really am sorry," she concluded, putting her head down. Lavender shook her head.

"No, I know; I just overreacted. I just don't know if I can take this. I mean my mum..." Her eyes welled up with tears, and she swallowed hard. "I just wanted someone to blame, you know?"

Hermione nodded. "If you ever need anything, we'd be happy to help," she offered. Lavender smiled and nodded, then walked away. Hermione found Ron and Harry in the Great Hall and sat down next to them.

"Well, Draco's not going to help us," Hermione told them.

"And you thought he would?" Harry asked skeptically. Hermione gave him a look, then continued.

"But, we have to do something anyways. As always, it's up to us," she sighed. She stood up, and started towards the Head Table beckoning Harry and Ron to follow her. She stopped in front of Dumbledore and whispered something. He nodded, drawing a quizzical look from other students. Hermione faced them and began to speak loudly.

"I realize some pretty bad things have been happening here," she began. Ron noted she looked nervous. _She'd better get used to it if she's going to be our valedictorian_, he thought. She continued.

"But there's a...uh...saying that we really need to acknowledge. Divided, our school is a sitting duck to the Death Eaters. I know that sounds stupid, but just look at us! Accusing each other of things, fighting with each other, banning together within Houses...Do you realize you're helping Voldemort win the war? No, it hasn't started yet, but he has the head start. Kidnapping students, killing parents, everything that is causing tension in this school. We can't fight back if we are all skewed. It's what Voldemort wants, and I just think we need to organize ourselves to be stronger than them so we can get rid of their threat when the time comes," she said.

"How can you tell us to get along when you have the greatest rivalry with Slytherin in this school?" a random student asked loudly.

"That was a childish war that started first year. Some students just can't get along. This year, we ended that rivalry. That should prove to all of you that it _is possible_ to all get along."

"I don't see any Slytherins backing you up now," one other students commented. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Voldemort found his way to ruin that, too, which is why I'm bringing it to all your attention that we need to stick together," she said sharply. At that moment, Draco got up and put his arm around her.

"She's right, you know. Everything she says is true. So get along or...or I'll make sure you regret it," he finished, for lack of a better threat. Hermione was shocked at his stepping forward, but couldn't help but laugh at his typicalness. She looked back at Dumbledore for help. He must have understood, because he stood up.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are, indeed, correct. We are vulnerable to attack when we are all uptight. Thank you for your speech," he said to Hermione, concluding everything. Slowly, an applause began among the students. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Thank you," she said. They they hugged, breaking the tension of not talking for awhile. She looked back at Ron and Harry and they were smiling.

"Let's hope that was effective," she said as the four of them left the Great Hall.

"In the weeks that followed, the atmosphere definitely improved. Draco and Hermione's relationship truly brought the school together. Extra classes were being offered to prepare for the war. Complicated spells, defensive shields, and charms to help in certain conditions were taught to those students in seventh year. Of course, Dumbledore helped to make sure everyone would be prepared to fight in case of a sudden event. Technically, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione weren't allowed to fight because they weren't seventh year students. But when had they ever followed the rules? With all the preparing, no one thought of much else, but the inevitable battle between good and evil.

A/N: I know some of these lines are somewhat cheesy, and these chapters may seem boring, but I'm really trying. Please read and review!

Love,

Amber


	21. It Has Begun

Chapter 21-  
  
A/N: Hi!! I just wanted to say thanks for hanging on so long. I really liked writing this and like I said, I have it all done. I'm posting one chapter a week until they're all up. I also want to write a sequel to kind of say where they end up and I have a plot already thought out for what that could be about. Tell me if I should write it. Thanks so much!  
  
danradcliffe6656- Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Hermione-Granger-420- I'm glad you like this!  
  
Rebeca Ryan- I'm glad you liked this so much. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Katina Wellson- Thanks so much for reviewing. LOL I liked when Draco got up too. I loved his threat. Hehe.  
  
shelly202- I'm glad you like this so much. I am trying to hurry with the posting.  
  
Jammy- Thank you so much. I know that chapter was very not-unique, but I kinda just wanted to fill in the empty spaces, ya know? Keep reading!  
  
Cold-Eyes-For-You- Yeah, it's sad about the war, but it has to happen eventually, right? Thanks for reading!  
  
Debatingqueen- Yes, I'm happy everything's alright again. Keep reviewing!  
  
overXposed- You really like them snogging, don't you? Hehe. Don't wanna make Ron sick, though. LOL Thanks so much for being a faithful reviewer.  
  
It had been weeks since the school began seriously preparing for war. The constant threat of danger hung over the school; there was never a feeling of relaxation.  
  
There came one day when, right after everyone went to bed, Harry got an odd sensation in his scar. He put his hand over it, trying to decipher the cause of the feeling. He felt a strange, happy sensation. But it wasn't a cheerful kind of happy; it was an eager kind of happy. It wasn't _his_ feeling though. _It must be Voldemort's emotions_, he thought. _It's going to happen soon_, he thought to himself. _Very soon_.  
  
The next day was a Friday. Due to all the extensive classes, Dumbledore gave the students the day off. Harry and Ron had learned to accept Draco, even if they didn't particularly like him.  
  
They decided to spend the day outside. It was quite beautiful outside. The sun was shining and the blue sky held only a handful of light, fluffy clouds.  
  
"It's pretty warm out here," Hermione said. "I think I'm going to change into something cooler," she said, indicating her clothes. She started back into the castle, leaving Ron, Harry, and Draco to...bond.  
  
"What caused us to be enemies?" Harry asked Draco out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"We've been rivals so long, I don't even remember why it started," Harry explained. Draco shrugged.  
  
"You didn't want to be my friend because I didn't like Weasley. I was so molded into my father then. I'm just glad that's over," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah, you're not as evil as I thought," Ron put in. Draco laughed; not smirked, but actually laughed. Finally the ice between the three boys melted and they actually began to act as friends. Anyone who knew them wouldn't believe it, but they realized that their rivalry was a childish one that should have ended years ago.  
  
About an hour later, Harry realized they had been there awhile.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked. "She should have been back already."  
  
"Maybe she decided to stay inside or got caught up talking to someone," Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that must be it," Harry agreed. They went back in and decided to turn in early. They looked for Hermione but to no avail. They should have found her by now. Where could she be?  
  
Hermione awoke, her head pounding. She immediately realized that she didn't know where she was. She was in an old room, lying on a hard, cement floor. Her hands were tied together, as were her feet. Then she realized that she wasn't alone. A man in a long black cloak was standing near the door. He was wearing a Death Eater mask.  
  
Hermione's heart began to race as she fought to remember what had happened. She had gone back to the castle to change clothes. On her way, something had hit her on the head. She felt herself being carried away quickly, then blacked out. _Oh, very helpful_, she thought sarcastically. She wanted to ask the man what was going on, but she was too afraid.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and another man came in. He was tall and skinny with long robes, but no hood or mask. His skin was so white, and his eyes were thin slits. There was no mistaking him. It was Voldemort.  
  
An icy fist of fear punched into her stomach as she realized the danger of the situation. She was going to die. She just knew it. No sooner than she thought this, Voldemort turned to her and she whimpered.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake," Voldemort said softly. Now that he had a body, he seemed much more different than Harry described to her. True, Harry had seen him get the body, but she hadn't asked him to relive any of the details. Seeing Voldemort for herself, she didn't think he could have.  
  
She didn't answer as she watched him cross the room. She found it odd that now, without a hood and a group of followers, he seemed like a normal person. But she knew what he was capable of. Judging by the lack of light shining throught the small, cracked window, it was at least midnight.  
  
"You're a bit quieter about this than I expected," Voldemort commented. Each time he spoke, it was soft and gave Hermione an eerie feeling.  
  
"Where am I?" she got up the courage to ask.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, I unfortunately cannot say," he answered.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, trying not to act scared.  
  
"Oh, I know more than your name," he laughed. "I know you are a sixth year Gryffindor, your parents are muggles, and most importantly, you are best friends with Harry Potter." Hermione got tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't do anything to my parents, did you?" she cried.  
  
"Silly girl, I don't care about killing muggles anymore. You're a smart girl; you must have figured out why you're here by now," he said, smiling evilly. Her mind raced. This all seemed so familiar. Finally, it clicked. She _had _seen this before. In her dream.  
  
"Harry," she whispered. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Yes. See your friend Harry has that 'save the innocent' gene. His father had it, as did his mother. Compassionate people like himself are easy to manipulate. Too easy," he said smiling.  
  
"Hermione's gone," Harry confirmed.  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Ron asked. It was three o'clock in the morning and they were huddled under the invisibility cloack. Surprisingly, Draco was with them.  
  
"Well we haven't seen her since this afternoon and she's nowhere to be found," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Maybe we just missed her," Draco suggested, but Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I checked the Maurauder's Map, too. She's not on these grounds at all," Harry said sadly.  
  
"What's the Maurauder's Map?" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's a map of the whole school and grounds. It shows each person here and where they are," Ron explained.  
  
"It was my father's," Harry added. "And don't tell anyone about it, either."  
  
"Ok, ok, back to Hermione," Draco said. "What should we do? We've got to find her." Just then, a loud, wailing sound echoed throughout the school. Students came rushing into the corridors in their nightclothes. Harry, Ron, and Draco threw off the invisibility cloak and ran out of the library.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry yelled over the noise.  
  
"It's the alarm." The color drained out of Draco's face as he spoke. "The war siren."  
  
A/N: I hope you like this so far. I know this was short, but I tried. Please review!! 


	22. One Problem Down, Two to Go

Chapter 22  
  
A/N: Hello and thank you for being patient. I was rereading this chapter and I was a bit disappointed. It seemed so much slower and better when I was writing it and now it just seems very fast-moving. Still, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks so much!  
  
AnaDracolovEr- I'm so glad you like this. Thanks for reading!  
  
Katina Wellson- I'm really glad you liked their bonding. I know alot of people think they'd never do that, but this is a fanfic. It's just imagination. It's not supposed to be in character. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fairy Lights- Thanks so so so much for reviewing!  
  
Brooks- I'm glad you're so excited about this. It really gives me reason to update and I'm glad there are people like you who faithfully update.  
  
Angelsparkle006- Thanks a bunch!  
  
snowyangel83- I know and understand how you are getting a bit bored with this. (At least, that's what it seems.) I love your constructive criticism; it really helps. After this story is over, I do think I have a good plot planned out for a short sequel. It may not be very long, but I'd like to write it, because I'm sad this one is almost over. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Debatingqueen- Well, I hope you don't really think I am a mean person. :) I just thought that was a good place to leave it for another chapter. Mine aren't really long and that's because I have a hard time reading really long chapters. Thanks so much for liking this!  
  
overXposed- You've been an interesting reviewer from the beginning and I really appreciate it. Thanks so so so much.  
  
spikefan- Thank you so much for the compliment!!  
  
Jubily-Lollipops- Thanks a bunch!  
  
Gryffindor620- LOL Once again, thanks for reviewing!  
  
The students were crowding in the Great Hall. The amount of chaos was about ten times worse than five years ago when the troll invaded the school. This wasn't one dumb mountain troll. This was a large group of Voldemort's supporters.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hands. "Silence!" he yelled. "Silence!!" he repeated, when no one did as he said. Finally, the Hall was reasonably quiet.  
  
"We've discussed these events before. Seventh year volunteers and teachers will follow me. The rest of you shall stay here with Hagrid. Please stay calm," he ordered.  
  
"There is no way we're staying here," Harry whispered fiercely as he led Ron and Draco out of the Great Hall, keeping out of the teachers' view.  
  
Hogwarts's army was lining up outside the castle. Harry noticed that there were about 100 more people than he expected. All of the Order were there, along with many other adults. Some were students' parents. The odd thing was, however, he didn't see any enemy. It was going on four in the morning and still dark out. He peered into the darkness ahead of them and saw dark shadows appearing towards them. It was the Death Eaters and they were coming out of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Hermione's mind raced. She had to keep Harry from coming after her. If this was anything like her nightmare, he may die trying to save her. This also meant that the terrible battle in her nightmare was now a reality. But she couldn't panic. _Think_, she told herself, _think!_ Voldemort entered the room again, no longer smiling.  
  
"Time to go," he said, pointing his wand at her. The rope binding her feet untied and she was forced to walk. She soon realized that she had been kept deep inside the Forbidden Forest they whole time. _If only I'd escaped_, she thought miserably.  
  
As Draco stared at his foes, his heart began pounding. Somewhere across the grounds, his father was staring back. He could feel it. Suddenly, the first spell was cast. It was like pulling the trigger to an automatic machine gun. The spells just wouldn't stop. Draco saw people fall. It seemed as though for each fallen Death Eater, there were two fallen people on his side. _Wait a minute, where have I heard that before? _he asked himself as he dodged a beam of red light. Immediately it came to him, her words echoing in his head.  
  
_"...A war started, and people were dying--two good people for every evil one..."_  
  
_Oh no, it's her nightmare_._ It was real. This is it,_ he thought. _That must mean..._ Draco ran for cover behind a tree. He spotted Ron and Harry fighting side-by-side. Draco shot Stunning Spells at both Death Eaters and gestured Ron and Harry to come over to him.  
  
"I know where Hermione is," he said quickly. During that week that I was with her, she had a terrible nightmare. It was this war. Everything that is happening now is happening according to her dream," he explained quickly.  
  
"Well, then where is she?" Ron asked hurriedly, turning around to make sure they were still hidden.  
  
"Voldemort has her," Draco said quietly. "But you can't go after her, Harry."  
  
"Why not?" Harry cried.  
  
"Because he took her to attract you. He'll kill you as soon as you get to her. It's a trap," Draco insisted.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her there," Ron said.  
  
"When Voldemort realizes you aren't coming after her, I'm sure he'll just come here himself," Draco said.  
  
"He will?" Ron questioned. Draco sighed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Walking through the forest, Hermione began to hear the noises of the fight. The Death Eaters escorting her pushed her onto the ground in a clearing near the edge of the forest. They went out to join the battle, leaving her with Voldemort. Hermione began to get angry.  
  
"Exactly what kind of leader are you, sending your army out to fight while you stay safely under the radar?" she asked boldly.  
  
"Don't mouth off, foolish girl. I don't need you anymore. I could easily get your death over with before I pursue Harry's," he snapped. She bit her lip. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
Harry had long since lost the rest of his group. This battle seemed endless; he was constantly running around firing and dodging spells. It had been hours since he'd last seen Ron and Draco. He prayed they were okay. By the position of the sun in the sky, it was about eleven o'clock in the morning. While the number of both armies was decreasing, there were still many people still alive and fighting. Harry saw Dumbledore a ways off dueling with Death Eater after Death Eater. He seemed to not get tired. Harry felt a wave of relief and comfort. As long as Dumbledore was there, they would be alright.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky. A light gray cloud was moving over the battlefield.  
  
The moment had come. He knew it would and was wishing it wouldn't. But it had and he knew what had to be done.  
  
Draco stood facing his father. He didn't expect his father to look upset about dueling with his son, but he didn't expect the huge smile on Lucius's face, either. It almost hurt Draco to know his father took pleasure in killing him. But Draco hardened his heart. He wouldn't die today.  
  
"So, son, how's your little girlfriend? The Mudblood," he spat.  
  
"Where is she?" Draco asked sharply.  
  
"Why don't you just follow her stench?" Lucius remarked, laughing.  
  
"_Stupefy_!" Draco yelled angrily, pointing his wand at his father. Lucius stumbled back a bit, then shook his head, laughing.  
  
"Have I taught you nothing? I am a much too powerful wizard to fall to your pitiful spells," he said. "I'd thought you'd learned something from me." Draco scowled and he clenched his fists. His heart filled with anger and hate for the father that had ruined his life.  
  
"_Avada kedavra_!" Draco screamed with all the emotion he could muster. He hadn't intended to ever use an Unforgivable Curse, even on a Death Eater. But he caught the look of surprise on Lucius's face as he fell to the ground, lifeless. For a moment, he was stunned, not knowing what to do. Had he really killed his father? How could he live with this?  
  
Deep down, however, he knew it was his only choice if he wanted to live.  
  
A/N: I hope you don't hate me for making this go so fast. It really did seem alot longer. Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	23. The Tables Have Turned

Chapter 23  
  
A/N: Wow, almost done!! Thanks to everyone so, so, so, so much!!!  
  
creamycreamycreamycheese- Thank you so, so, so much for all the compliments!! It warms the cockles of my heart! LOL Just kidding. I really appreciate your encouragement!  
  
kole17- Hi!!!!!!! I love your reviews. They're so funny. Well, you automatically know, with me, that Draco will never die. I love him too much. LOL His father was terrible, he needed to die so people will feel safer. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
overXposed- I love your reviews; they're so funny! I didn't realize how comical Lucius's death was if you picture it like that, but I laughed when I read your review :) So funny. Thanks for your reviews.  
  
Angelsparkle006- LOL Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
spikefan- I'm very glad you like this!  
  
Cold-eyes-for-you- Wow, you are sooooooo nice in your reviews. It really helps be write better (I hope). I know it is moving fast, especially with this next chapter being so extremely short and fast. But I think in a war, it either seems like time flies, or it drags by forever. It depends what point of view you have. Like, to Hermione, this battle must seem to go by so slowly, because she is just sitting by, anxiously watching. But for one constantly fighting, it might go by so fast, you know? Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!  
  
KAT- Yes, it does seem faster when you write battles. I want a Draco, too. LOL Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Debatingqueen- LOL I love getting your reviews. They're always so nice. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Jubily-Lollipops- That's ok that you've been busy. I'm just glad you haven't lost interest. Thanks!!!  
  
Gryffindor620- As usual, thanks so much for a good review. I'm glad you still like this!!!!!!!!  
  
Voldemort watched through the trees as Lucius Malfoy was killed. He cursed silently. The Malfoys were his most promising supporters and now one was dead and the other had joined with that fool of a man, Dumbledore. That certainly was unexpected. Worst of all, his plan to get Potter alone, away from Albus, had failed. He wasn't taking the bait.  
  
"It looks as though Potter isn't coming after you," he told Hermione. "But you've been a good little girl, so here's what I'll do. I'll let you live a little longer. That way, you can see me kill Potter, then you can join him," he suggested cruelly. Hermione glared at him, and a tear of anger ran down her cheek.  
  
"I promise, neither of you will feel a thing," he said quietly. She watched as he walked quite calmly out into the open field. _Please, Harry, be okay_, she prayed desperately. _Please_.  
  
The dueling raged on and on. It was already seven o'clock in the evening, yet there was still chaos on the battlefield. Many Death Eaters had fallen, turning the death ratio in favor of Dumbledore and his army. So far, it seemed that the good people who had died were people Harry didn't know. Unfortunately, a few people from the Order had indeed lost their lives. The sky was now a darker gray. Far off in the distance, the thunder began rumbling, foreshadowing the climax of this exhausting battle.  
  
Ron looked around frantically for signs of his friends. He, too, hadn't seen any of them since the morning. He didn't really like fighting and had avoided it as much as possible. Most of the time, he had been helping anyone who was on his side and struggling. The battlefield seemed to have expanded as he searched for signs of his friends, dead or, hopefully, alive.  
  
Hermione watched through the bushes as the battle continued. It was now midnight, and she couldn't believe it was lasting this long. More Death Eaters came, replacing lost ones, as did more of the other side. She had a feeling this wouldn't end until either Harry or Voldemort were defeated.  
  
Hermione saw Voldemort still lurking in the trees, waiting for Harry to come near him. She wanted to run out and find Harry to warn him; tell him her dream and to be careful. She also wanted to find Ron and Draco to make sure they were alright. But Voldemort was keeping an eye on her. She couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Inside the school, the students were getting restless. Hagrid was fighting the urge to go and help the man who always stood up for him and the three kids who had been, sadly, his best friends since they were eleven years old.  
  
Keeping the large group of students in the Great Hall was impossible. They scattered to windows and towers that overlooked the battlefields. It was actually quite helpful to those down on the grounds. It was as if they had an overhead lookout. But they knew this was no quidditch match that they were cheering along. They were mostly helping to point out when someone was about to be attacked from behind. It was almost 4 A.M., yet no one felt like sleeping.  
  
A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter in fanfiction history, but it was kind of a bridge chapter, leading into something else. I hope you guys still like this!!! R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Cry

Chapter 24-  
  
A/N: Oh no, the last chapter of this story. I am so sad. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story. I love you guys!!! I hope no one is disappointed with the ending. I tried to make it kind of suspenseful. After this, I wrote an epilogue that I will upload after I get some reviews for this chapter. Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AtLossForWords- Thanks a bunch; I struggled alot with trying not to rush them.  
  
Angelsparkle006- Thanks again for always reviewing!  
  
overXposed- I think above almost everyone else, I look forward to your reviews the most. They are so encouraging, and you actually pick out little parts in each chapter to compliment them. It makes me really think you like this. I'm glad you appreciate how I portrayed Voldemort. I mean, I think sometimes people make him out to be this inhumane creature, when really, he's just a bad version of Dumbledore. Thanks a bunch! LOL I loved your little rewrite to the story!!  
  
Debatingqueen- I'm so glad you like this so much!!  
  
creamycreamycreamycheese- I'm glad you're so excited about this. I hope I don't disappoint you!  
  
Hermione-Granger-420- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
my 1-and-only- LOL Thanks a bunch!  
  
SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I'm glad you like this. Keep reviewing!  
  
Gryffindor620- Well, here is the battle finale!! Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!!!!!  
  
The sky was pitch black, dark with rain clouds threatening to spill over the grounds. The Death Eaters were now outnumbered and it looked as though the war might soon be over. But not until Harry and Voldemort fought it out.  
  
Ron was the first to see Voldemort appear on the field. He quickly looked around for Harry. He would be there if Harry needed him. Hermione saw Harry and Voldemort face each other. If only she knew what they were saying.  
  
"So, Harry, we meet yet again," Voldemort said, rather juvenillishly.  
  
"So, you've finally shown your face here," Harry said. "Took you long enough."  
  
"I wanted to stay in top condition to duel with you. No mistakes this time," Voldemort said.  
  
"All this because you are a desperate fool. How is this worth a little power?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"Don't mouth off to me, Potter. That was your parents' problem. All they had to do was step aside. It would have been easy getting you out of the way," he said angrily. Unexpectedly, Voldemort fired the Cruciatus Curse at Harry. Hermione watched as Harry crumbled to the ground writhing, screaming, and clutching his head. She knew she could leave now, but her fear for her friend kept her rooted to the spot.  
  
She watched as Harry recovered and sent a spell at Voldemort. It had a burning impact in the arm of his robes. The two of them kept exchanging spells, both hoping for a direct hit.  
  
Then, Harry gave an odd signal to a person she couldn't see. A cloud of smoke surrounded them and then cleared. Hermione looked closely at Harry's face. He looked completely confused like he didn't know where he was. Both Harry and Voldemort got worried and she saw them yell the Killing Curse. Jets of green light flew from each wand.  
  
Instead of latching to each other, one stream of light overpowered the other and sent a person falling. Hermione darted out from the forest and ran over to see what happened. She bursted into tears when she found Harry lying dead in the grass and Voldemort sitting against a tree, regaining strength. She knelt next to Harry, took his hand and began to sob.  
  
"No, please, no," she begged. "It can't be true."  
  
Ron ran over to Hermione as soon as he saw her sink to the ground crying. He looked down at Harry and felt his stomach twist. Harry was dead. Voldemort had finally gotten what he wanted. He just couldn't grasp this new reality.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's body began to quiver. His legs stretched out and his hair grew shorter. His broken glasses vanished and his face morphed. Ron was no longer looking at his best friend, but his worst enemy. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with their eyes wide, then over at the other Voldemort sitting against the tree. Except it was no longer Voldemort. It was Harry. They ran over to him and helped him up.  
  
"Harry, you're okay!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging him. Harry nodded, wincing a little.  
  
"Harry, what bloody happened here? I don't get it!" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Before this all started, Dumbledore began preparing me for a duel with Voldemort. I really had no chance and Dumbledore knew it. First he taught me how to muster enough emotion to perform the Killing Curse. But then he came up with a plan. He told me that I needed to give him a signal at the right moment," Harry explained.  
  
"The head nod," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Then he performed some spell or something that switched our bodies. He knew that would confuse Voldemort enough to give me a chance. I said the Killing Curse, and so did he. But he was too confused to concentrate properly. Mine overpowered his and I...killed him," Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Ron said. "You finally defeated Voldemort!"  
  
By now, the remaining Death Eaters, (there were only a few), realized that Voldemort was dead. Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched amazed as the Death Eaters _surrendered_. They watched as Dumbledore binded them and sent them away. He glanced back at them and winked.  
  
"Let's find Draco," Hermione insisted. There were crowds and crowds of people rejoicing that they'd won. However, they found Draco easily as he stood there by himself, head down, and arms crossed. Hermione ran up to him. When he saw her, his face lit up and he opened his arms for her to jump into.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried happily.  
  
"I'm just happy you're safe," he told her, his smile fading.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Everything's right."  
  
"Don't worry about your father," she said. "You did what had to be done." He looked at her strangely.  
  
"How did you--?" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"I knew it had to happen," she said, and he nodded. She took his hand and looked at her two best friends.  
  
"It's over. It's finally over," she said.  
  
The four of them walked back towards the castle. A light rain began to sprinkle down on them like tears of as they walked towards the day's sunrise, hoping to see a rainbow after the storm.  
  
_I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon, yeah  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Starin' up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed...  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I'd seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Starin' up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was there that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
And I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything  
  
Alright  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find...  
_  
THE END 


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: Wow, I am so sad this is the final update. I'm happy to have completed a story, but it is really sad ending it. Thank you so sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to all who have reviewed, even if it was only one chapter. I know sometimes my short chapters were hard to bear, but I really did try to make them good. I hope no one is disappointed with the ending or epilogue, and I am working on a sequel, just to give myself something to do until I get inspired for another story.

Katina Wellson- You are one of my most enthusiastic reviewers. Thank you ever so much for reviewing. Love ya lots!!

Angelsparkle006- Wow, thanks a bunch for your awesome last review!! You really think I could get something published? I'm not really sure how to do that. If you have any suggestions, please email me at I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy the epilogue. I actually am quite pleased with it. Muah!

overXposed- You are one of my favorite reviewers. You always make me feel like I really am writing well. I was hoping to create a small twist with Harry's "death". LOL You're so funny. Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!!!!

Artemis Moonclaw- Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kole17- Awe hunn, you know I could never kill Draco. Silly girl LOL. J/K Thanks so much for always reviewing. I appreciate it lots!!!!! I am working on the sequel. I hope it's as good, if not better, than this.

creamycreamycreamycheese- Wow, I loved this last review. Even though it was almost only one word, it was long and it made me feel special. Hehe. Thanks a bunch for being a great reviewer.

Debatingqueen- Awe, I'm sorry you're sad. Yes, I'm making the sequel and I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03- I am so glad you liked this so much. Thanks a bunch for a ton of great reviews!!!

chelsea- All your questions should be answered with this epilogue. I hope you like!

Gryffindor620- I've enjoyed every one of your reviews, and you reviewed almost every chapter. Thank you soo sooo sooooo much!!!

It had been over a year since Voldemort's final downfall. Sometimes, at night, Hermione would close her eyes and scenes of the war would flash before her eyes. She couldn't imagine how the boys felt, being that they were actually in the battle. It seemed like only yesterday. Now, here she was, a year later.

"Ginny, come on, I don't want you to miss this! You've been in there forever!" Hermione called through the bathroom door.

"Almost done," Ginny yelled back. It never really was clear when the four hostages were released. After they had gone back in the castle, Dumbledore had already taken the four of them to the hospital wing. Apparently, they were found tied together near the edge of the forest, each one deeply affected by a Memory Charm. At least they didn't have to remember any bad things that happened to them. They were fine now, living normally.

"Ok, well, I have to go down and get ready. Find a front row seat!" Hermione called as she headed down to the Great Hall. When she got there, she saw all of her friends that she'd known for so long. Where the Head Table used to be, there were now five long rows of chairs. Instead of four long tables, there were now rows of seats facing forwards. She took her seat in one of the five rows at the front between Draco and Ron. Her stomach twisted a bit as the people started filling the seats in the Hall. She searched until she spotted her mother and father; she flashed them a smile. Sure enough, in the first row, sat Ginny smiling widely. Finally, everyone was there and Dumbledore took center stage.

"Welcome parents, teachers, students, and guests. We are here again to celebrate another successfull schoolyear. In a few moments, our valedictorian will give a speech. Then we will give out awards, and the diplomas. Please join us for refreshments in the courtyard after the ceremony," he finished. "And now, here is this year's valedictorian: Miss Hermione Granger!" A loud applause filled the Hall as she stood up behind the pulpit.

"Good afternoon, parents, teachers, and fellow students. I am honored to be my class's valedictorian. My years at Hogwarts have been all but boring." She smiled. "I have...quite the reputation as a bookworm, but everything I know, I owe to this school and its teachers. I'd like to thank Professor Dumbledore for truly being this school's foundation. Thanks to the professors who make each year more challenging than the last. But most of all, I'd like to thank my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." She laughed and shook her head. "Being friends with them each year has been full of excitement. I'd like to say that last year, we had a particularly eventful year. I'm sure at last year's graduation, there was a tribute speech since it happened that year. But that specific event had alot of impact in my life and the lives of many of the students behind me. Three of them were hostages taken by multiple Death Eaters, and two became the family of victims of Voldemort's supporters. I, myself, was kidnapped and spent two nights and a day under the eye of Voldemort himself. Please excuse the name, but I think it's time to get over the fear of it. Because last year, my best friend ridded the world of that horrible wizard who ruined the lives of hundreds of people. I know I am dedicating all my efforts to those who fought against Voldemort and his supporters. We owe them our peace. Thank you," she finished. The audience applauded as Dumbledore stood up once again.

"Now we have a series of awards to give out before the diplomas. This first award goes to Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger, and Padma Patil, for the highest grading average in seven years." They walked up and accepted their awards, then sat down. This went on until the last special award.

"The final award is given, frankly because I believe fate put these three students in unfair and trying situations for seven years, even if they did do some of it themselves. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

They walked up together to accept the gorgeous silver medallions offered to them. Hermione's eyes teared up as she realized this may be the last thing she did with her best friends.

Harry had a trophy for quidditch seeker to be put in the Hogwarts trophy box like his father. Finally it was time for diplomas.

"Hannah Abbot." _Applause._

"Lavender Brown." _Applause._

"Vincent Crabbe." _Applause._

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." _Applause._

"Seamus Finnigan." _Applause_.

"Dain Goyle." _Applause._

"Hermione Granger." Her eyes teared up and she beamed with pride.

"Neville Longbottom." _Applause. Laughter. _Unfortunately, poor Neville tripped on his way to the pulpit.

"Ernie MacMillan." _Applause._

"Draco Malfoy." _Applause._

"Pansy Parkinson." _Applause._

"Padma Patil." _Applause._

"Parvati Patil." _Applause._

"Harry Potter." The applause was deafening as Harry accepted his diploma. _At least no one hates me anymore, _he thought. To them, he was no longer "The Boy Who Lived," but now he was "The Boy Who Got Rid of Voldemort Forever."

"Dean Thomas." _Applause._

"Ron Weasley." Ron's face turned the color of his hair at the sound of the applause.

"Blaise Zabini." _Applause._

Finally, the diplomas were all handed out. They were officially graduated. Afterwards, everyone stayed to enjoy a small feast outside in the courtyard. It was one of the happiest and saddest days of Hermione's life.

"I can't believe we'll never be at Hogwarts again," she said sadly. Draco put his arm around her.

"Yeah. The place grew on me," he said fondly.

"We've had some good times here," Ron said.

"Like the three-headed dog that made you pee yourself?" Hermione joked.

"Or like the basilisk and Lockhart," Harry said pointedly, making Hermione blush.

"How 'bout them merpeople Harry?" Hermione teased.

"Ok, ok, enough," Harry said. "You didn't see them."

"Hey, I may not be seeing you guys again, and I wanted to say that I'm really sorry I was so nasty all these years," Draco admitted. It was so out of character for him, yet he really meant it.

"Yeah, we're sorry, too," Harry said, shooting a look at Ron. Finally, Ron smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, me too," he said. Hermione hugged both of them, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want this to end!" she cried. Then she hugged Draco.

Too soon, it was over. Each student hugged good-bye and went their separate ways. Hopefully, this wouldn't be the last time they were together.

A/N: Well that's it. The very end of this story. I really hope no one was disappointed. Please, please, please review!!! This was so sad for me to write. It made me think about my own graduation and everything which will be happening in two short years. Thanks so much to everyone. I love you all!!!!!!!!!!! This won't be the last you hear from me. I'll be posting a sequel soon, and I hope you all stay to read and review!!!!! Muah!


	26. Author's Note!

Hello! I hope you all have not forgotten about me. I am still working on the beginning of the sequel I promised for "Cry". I just wanted you all to know; please don't give up on me. I'll have it up as soon as I can. I hope you are all still interested. Love ya!

Amber


	27. Another Author's Note!

In case you didn't see, the prologue and first chapter of my sequel is now up! Please read and review! Muchas gracias! (PS It's called "Laugh". This time it will be a truly happy ending.) Oops, don't wanna give too much away! 


End file.
